Familie
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Ja … und ich bin Alice." „Alice?" „Vielleicht doch eher Dideldum und Dideldei ." Fred und George x Oc
1. Chapter 1

ice?

Alice?

Jocie befindet sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihren Baum, in dem Park, wo sie oft ist.

Während sie durch den Park geht, kommt ihr eine Schar voller Rotschöpfe entgegen.

Sie halten die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach jemanden und als sie an ihnen vorbei ist, kann sie hören wie sie nach jemanden rufen, doch sie ist schon zu weit weg, um die Namen zu verstehen.

An ihren Baum angekommen, setzt sie sich hin und lehnt sich an den Baum, vorher nimmt sie noch ihre langen schwarzen Haare und richtet sie an einer Seite nach vorne, da diese sie sonst stören. Ihre blauen Augen schließen sich, weshalb sie die 2 Männer mit roten Haaren, die sich in dem Baum befinden gar nicht bemerkt.

Plötzlich schießt ihre Hand hoch und sie fängt einen Tennisball, der auf sie zugeflogen war.

Jocie öffnet die Augen und schon kommt ein kleines Mädchen angelaufen und entschuldigt sich immer wieder bei ihr. Sie setzt dich auf und streicht mit ihrer freien Hand über den Kopf der kleinen, die aufgrund dessen den Kopf hebt und Jocie ansieht.

„Ganz ruhig es ist alles ok, siehst du." sagt sie und zeigt der kleinen den Ball.

Diese lächelt, Jocie gibt ihr den Ball wieder.

„Pass einfach nächstes mal besser auf ok?"

Die kleine nickt und rennt dann zurück zu ihrer Mutter.

Traurig lächelnd sieht Jocie ihr hinterher, bevor sie ihre Knie anwinkelt und ihre Arme um diese legt, ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme.

Oben auf den Baum schauen sich die Männer an und nicken sich zu, bevor sie abwechselnd nur noch mit ihren Beinen, Kopf über, an dem Baum hängen.

„Hey …" Sagen beide abwechselnd mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„… Super …"

„… Reflexe."

Jocie sieht zuerst zu dem einen.

„Grinsekatze" Seufzt sie.

Sie sieht zu den anderen

„Und das auch noch doppelt." Seufzt sie wieder.

„Grinsekatze?" Fragen beide gleichzeitig.

„Ja … und ich bin Alice."

„Alice?" Wieder beide.

„Vielleicht doch eher Dideldum und Dideldei."

Verwirrt schütteln beide ihren Kopf und kommen von dem Baum runter und stehen jetzt vor Jocie. Diese schaut beide an.

„Also ich bin Fred …"

„… und ich bin George." Sagen beide wieder abwechselnd.

„Jocie."

„Bitte?" Beide wieder gleichzeitig.

„Mein Name … ist Jocie."

„Wir dachten … "

„… du heißt …" Sagen beide wieder gleichzeitig und sagen dann zusammen.

„… Alice?"

Jocie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Plötzlich stand jemand hinter Fred und George, bevor diese etwas erwidern konnten.

„Fred und George, wo habt ihr gesteckt, wir suchen euch schon über eine halbe stunde."

Fred und George drehten sich um und entdeckten…


	2. Chapter 2

Picknick

… Molly.

„Mom", kam es synchron.

„Ihr kommt jetzt sofort …

oh …

Hallo …

Wer bist denn du? Ich hoffe doch meine 2 Jungs haben dich nicht geärgert."

Jocie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„MOM."

„So was würden …"

„…WIR doch …"

„…NIE tun." Sagten Fred und George zu ihrer Mutter, welche sie skeptisch ansah.

Dann schauten sie nochmal zu der jungen Frau.

„Hallo" Kam es schüchtern von Jocie.

Molly lächelte sie an.

„Hallo Kindchen, ich bin Molly, die Mutter der 2 Chaoten hier."

„Ihr Name …" Sagte Fred.

„Jocie"

„…ist Alice." Sagte George.

Verwirrt sah Molly die drei an.

„Mom" Kam ein jammernder junger Mann an. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Ron" Stöhnten Fred und George.

„Da seit ihr ja wir suchen euch schon Stunden, ich verhungere fast."

„Ach Ron stell dich nicht so an, wir essen ja jetzt. Geh schon mal zu den anderen"

„Ok, aber beeilt euch."

„Fred, George Abmarsch."

Fred und George sahen sich an, dann zu Jocie doch bevor sie was sagen konnte, hörten sie schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

„Los Kindchen, du auch, es ist genug für alle da." Da sie nicht wusste, wie sie diese jetzt ansprechen sollte.

„Aber … ich kann doch nicht …" Antwortete Jocie unsicher.

„Natürlich" Kam von den Zwillingen und sofort zogen sie Jocie auf die Beine und hinter sich her.

Am Platz angekommen, der schon mit einer sehr großen Decke auf der Wiese und darauf eine Menge essen vorbereitet war, setzten sich die Zwillinge und zogen Jocie einfach zwischen sich. Verlegen traute sie sich kaum aufzusehen.

„Na wer ist den eure süße Freundin, Twins?" Fragte Charlie.

„Das …"

„…ist …"

„Alice"

Jocie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alice?" Fragten Hermine und Harry sofort.

Und Joice konnte nicht anders und meinte.

„Darüber wurde debattiert"

Hermine und Harry sahen sich an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus, während Jocie schmunzelte.

Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an.

Nach einiger zeit als Harry und Hermine sich beruhigt hatten, erzählten sie allen anderen die Geschichte "Alice im Wunderland", wobei sich Jocie wunderte, das die Familie Weasley, wie sie bereits herausbekommen hatte, diese nicht kannte.

Nachdem alle die Geschichte gehört hatten, mussten alle Lachen, wobei zugestimmt wurde, das der Vergleich mit der Grinsekatze, für die Zwillinge schon passend war.

„Und wie heißt du jetzt wirklich?" Fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Jocie." Antwortet die gefragte.

Danach genossen alle das Picknick und unterhielten sich noch bis zum Abend, danach packten sie zusammen.

Hermine und Ginny nahmen Jocie kurz in den Arm und verabschiedeten sich.

Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie und Ron winkten ihr kurz zu und machten sich auch bereits auf dem Weg.

Dann trat Molly auf sie zu und umarmte sie recht herzlich.

„Auf Wiedersehen Kindchen. Pass auf dich auf und Besuch uns mal."

so fühlt sich also die Umarmung einer liebenden Mutter an

Dachte Jocie und lehnte sich in die Umarmung, bis diese gelöst wurde und sie Molly zunickte.

Molly ging auch schon mal vor.

Dann traten George und Fred auf Jocie zu, jeder von einer Seite, gaben ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedeten sich dann von ihr.

Jocie wurde Rot, doch irgendwie bekam sie Angst, als beide sich entfernten.

Unbewusst streckte sie ihre Hand nach Fred aus und hielt ihn an seinem Oberteil fest, während sie zu Boden guckte.

Fred der weiter gehen wollte, bemerkte, das etwas ihn zurück hielt, weshalb er sich umdrehte und Jocies Hand sah, die ihn festhielt.

„Jocie?" Fragte Fred sanft.

Überrascht sah Jocie auf und bemerkte ihre Hand, die Fred festhielt und ließ ihn schnell los.

„Was ist?" Fragte nun George sanft.

„Ich …"

„…"

„Danke" Fred und George sahen sie fragend an.

„Für …diesen schönen Tag. Sehen … Sehen wir uns mal …wieder?", stotterte sie leise.

George und Fred sahen sich überlegend an und riefen dann nochmal Hermine zurück, wobei sie ihr ein bisschen entgegen gingen.

Dann unterhielten sie sich mit ihr und gingen zusammen wieder zu Jocie.

Fred teilte ihr mit, das sie etwas weiter weg wohnen, aber gerne im Briefkontakt bleiben könnten, jedoch habe ihr eigener Laden über den sie wohnten, noch keinen Briefkasten.

Sie könnte aber Hermine die Briefe geben und diese versprach, die dann, wenn sie Ron besuchte, diese den Zwillingen zu geben und umgekehrt.

Hermine wohnte schließlich nur einige Straßen von Jocie entfernt, wie sie während des Picknicks festgestellt hatten.

Jocie war zwar zuerst traurig, das die beiden nicht aus der Nähe kamen, aber nach dem sie ihr eine Brieffreundschaft anboten, war sie erst mal so glücklich, das sie die Lüge mit den Briefkasten, weder bemerkte, noch hinter fragte.

Treffen?

Es vergingen 3 Monate.

Jocie ging mittlerweile jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag zu Hermine, die beiden hatten sich angefreundet, dann bekam sie immer einen Brief von den Zwillingen und gab Hermine den ihren mit.

Die Zwillinge schrieben ihr viele Briefe, in denen sie über ihr Leben und ihren Laden berichteten, nur das sie die Magie weg ließen. Jocie freute sich jedes mal sehr darüber und auch sie erzählte viel über sich, aber auch sie ließ einiges Weg.

Sie hatte sich in die beiden verliebt, was ihr schwer zu schaffen machte, da sie den einen ohne den anderen nicht wollte. Sie empfand so etwas nicht als normal.

Immer wieder verdrängte Sie das und redete sich immer wieder ein, das sie nur an der Freundschaft, der beiden, interessiert war.

Langsam lernten sich die drei nach und nach immer besser kennen, doch Jucie wollte mehr, sie wollte die beiden unbedingt wiedersehen.

Dies Schrieb sie auch in ihren nächsten Brief.

Hallo Fred und George,

Wie geht es euch? Was macht euer Laden?

Sicher seit ihr immer noch schwer beschäftigt.

Ich werde in 1 Woche 18 Jahre, wie ihr sicher noch wisst und da wollte ich fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust und Zeit hättet, an diesen Tag zu mir zu kommen und diesen zu Feiern.

Wenn möglich kann ich auch zu euch komme, schließlich habe ich es eurer Mutter versprochen.

Ich würde euch gerne wiedersehen.

Und schließlich konnte ich schon nicht euren 21. Geburtstag vor 2 Monaten mit euch Feiern.

Ich hoffe auf eine positive Antwort.

Grüßt die anderen von mir.

Lg

Jocie

Heute war Donnerstag und Jocie gab den Brief Hermine.

Übers Wochenende machte Jocie sich immer wieder Gedanken, ob sie die beiden wiedersehen würde, den ihr war aufgefallen, das sie sich seit 2 Wochen etwas seltsam benahmen, so weit man das in Briefen bemerken konnte.

Freudestrahlend ging Jocie an dem darauffolgenden Dienstag zu Hermine und öffnete aufgeregt den Brief der Zwillinge.

Hey Jocie

Uns geht es gut und der Laden läuft super.

Wie geht es dir den?

Leider werden wir es nicht schaffen auf deinen Geburtstag zu dir zu kommen.

Tut uns echt leid, aber zur Zeit ist echt viel im Laden zu tun und unsere Eltern sind für 2 Wochen im Urlaub.

Da wir dir aber gerne persönlich und nicht in einem Brief Gratulieren

und weil Hermine uns erzählt hat, wie sehr du unsere Stimmen vermisst ;)

hat Hermine uns ein Handy besorgt.

So können wir nun auch miteinander reden, statt nur zu schreiben.

Wir wissen natürlich, dass das nicht dasselbe ist, als wie wenn wir bei dir wären, aber wir hoffen das es dich etwas tröstet.

Hermine hat uns schon deine Nummer geben und wir werden uns auch erst zu deinem Geburtstag melden können.

Ganz liebe grüße

Fred und George

Traurig schaute Jocie auf, bevor sie auf einmal arme um sich bemerkte, es waren Hermines.

Diese hatte Tränen in den Augen, was Jocie doch etwas wunderte.

Ihre Freundin tat ihr leid, sie hatte bemerkt wie viel die Zwillinge dieser bedeuteten, doch sie hatte den Zwillingen versprochen nichts zu sagen.

Das mussten die beiden selber machen.

Doch diese drückten sich eindeutig davor, wenigstens konnte sie diese wenigstens zu der Sache mit dem Handy überreden.

Darüber dachte Hermine nach, als sie der fragende Blick, ihrer Freundin, traf.

Sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und riss sich zusammen.

Dann lenkte sie Jocie ab, in dem sie den Geburtstag von Jocie mit dieser plante.

Hermine würde für Fred und George mit dieser Feiern, da diese sonst alleine wäre.

Ärger für Fred und George

„FRED … GEORGE." Wütend ging Hermine in die Wohnung der Zwillinge.

„WO SEIT IHR?"

Es war gerade früh am morgen, doch das wir ihr egal. Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag mit Jocie verbracht, die Geburtstag hatte. Diese war den ganzen Tag über recht traurig und schaute immer wieder auf ihr Handy.

Erst spät am Abend hatten sich die Zwillinge gemeldet und dann auch nur recht kurz.

Sie hatten ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert und sich nochmal entschuldigt, das sie nicht kommen konnten. Über Hermine hatten sie ihr ein Geschenk zu kommen lassen, es war irgendein Buch gewesen, sehr einfallslos. Trotzdem hatte Jocie sich sehr darüber gefreut.

Und ob wohl sie todmüde war, hatte sie noch auf den Anruf gewartet, auch währenddessen war sie recht glücklich, doch sobald sie aufgelegt hatten, mit der ausrede, das es ja schon recht spät wäre, war sie wieder sehr traurig gewesen.

Jocie hatte Hermine noch gebeten über Nacht zu bleiben, was diese auch tat. Früh hatten sie gefrühstückt, da Jocie sowieso nicht hatte schlafen können und dann hatte sich Hermine verabschiedet, um sofort hierher zu Apparieren.

Es war gerade 9 Uhr morgens und Hermine stürmte, sie hatte schließlich einen 2. Schlüssel für die Wohnung der Zwillinge, was diese sicher gleich bereuen würden, zu deren Schlafzimmer und schmiss sie regelrecht aus dem Bett.

Dann ging sie in die Küche und wartete.

„Mensch Hermine … "

„… Was sollte das denn?"

„WAS DAS SOLLTE? DAS SOLLTE ICH EUCH FRAGEN?"

„Verdammt schrei doch nicht so." Bat Fred sie.

„Was ist überhaupt los?" Fragte George.

Hermine versuchte sich zu beruhigen, nach einigen Minuten antwortete sie.

„Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken? Wann wollt ihr endlich mit ihr reden? Sie war gestern den ganzen Tag über traurig und hat auf euren Anruf gewartet."

„Das ist nun mal nicht so einfach." Versuchte Fred zu erklären.

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber sie leidet darunter viel mehr als ihr."

„Was weißt du schon." Motze George und wurde von Hermine verwundert angesehen.

„Meinst du wir leiden nicht darunter? Schließlich haben wir sie ziemlich gerne und wenn an unserem Geburtstag nicht dieser Schlamassel passiert wäre …"

„Was dann?" fragte Hermine.

„Dann wäre sie längst schon ein teil von uns." Antwortete Fred, da George es nicht konnte.

Traurig schaute Hermine die beiden an.

„Habt ihr den schon …" weiter kam sie nicht, den ein doppeltes „NEIN." wurde ihr entgegen geschrien.

„Ihr wisst aber genau, wenn ihr nicht diesen Test macht, was passieren kann oder?"

„Natürlich." Antwortet Fred ruhig.

„Es ist ja nicht nur so, das ihr dann nicht glücklich werden könnt. Nein, könntet dadurch gesundheitliche Schäden bekommen, welche bis zum Tod führen können und …" Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„MIR EGAL. ICH WILL DOCH NUR SIE." Schrie George und rannte in sein Zimmer.

„George, ich …"Fred hielt sie auf, als sie hinterher wollte.

„Lass ihn bitte Hermine, er tut sich sehr schwer damit. Er hat sie richtig gern, weist du?"

„Du nicht?"

„Doch natürlich, aber er ist nun mal der Impulsivere von uns."

Sie nickte nur.

Wenn doch nur das alles nicht passiert wäre, dachte Hermine.

Mehrmals noch hatten Fred und George über Wochen mit Jocie telefoniert, doch immer nur recht kurz.

Sie hatten es immer so lange herausgezögert bis Hermine mit Ihnen geschimpft hatte und es dann immer auf Abends gelegt, damit sie nur kurz mit ihr sprechen mussten.

Sie wussten zwar das es unfair Jocie gegenüber war, jedoch hatten sie einfach angst vor der Wahrheit und es fiel ihnen immer schwerer diese sowohl zu Akzeptieren als auch auszusprechen, geschweige den Jocie mitzuteilen.

Bisher hatte Jocie sich damit zufrieden gegeben, aber heute nicht mehr.

Sie rief die Zwillinge einfach von sich aus an. Obwohl diese ausgemacht hatten, da sie oft im Laden waren, das diese sich melden.

„Tut … tut … tut." Lies sie es schellen.

„Hier bei Weasley?"

„…"

„Hallo?"

„Hallo hier ist Jocie."

„Jocie?" Fragte Fred und im Hintergrund hörte man „Was ist mit ihr?", von George und hörte dann mit.

„Es … es ist alles gut. Ich … ich wollte nur … ich hab euch vermisst.

Ich weiß das es egoistisch ist, aber mir reicht das nicht mehr.

Ich möchte euch sehen. Können wir uns nicht treffen?"

„…"

„Wenn euch das zu viel ist, wenn ihr … wenn ihr das nicht mehr wollt, dann sagt es, aber lasst mich nicht länger in der Luft hängen. Ich … Ichmageuch … sehr sogar."

„Hör zu so ist das nicht … wir …" Versuchte Fred zu erklären wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Können wir uns sehen, jetzt sofort. Bitte."

Jocie wollte damit herausfinden wie viel sie ihnen bedeutet.

„… Weist du, der Laden ist gerade sehr voll und … naja vielleicht am Wochenende … ok?"

„…"

„Jocie?"

„Verstehe." Hauchte sie bevor sie mit fester Stimme weiter sprach. „Ist gut, dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören. Bis dann."

„Tut uns leid Jocie. Bis dann."

„Tut … tut … tut." Fred und George hatten aufgelegt.

„Macht es gut." Flüsterte sie leise.

Als das Schrecken seinen Anfang fand.

Seit dem ist 1 Woche vergangen, in der Jocie ihr Handy nicht mehr eingeschaltet hatte und Fred und George sie nicht mehr erreichen konnten, weshalb sie jetzt Hermine informierten.

„Tut Tut Tut."

„Granger!"

„Hermine? Gott sei Dank, wir … also ich und George wir …"

„So wird das nichts Jungs, ich wollte sowieso in den Fuchsbau, treffen wir uns da."

Hermine fragte sich sofort, was sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatten.

„Ist gut bis gleich."

Beide legten auf.

„Kommt sie vorbei?" Fragte George seinen Zwilling.

„Nein, sie erwartet uns im Fuchsbau."

„Was? Bist du Irre? Nicht nur Hermine, sondern dann auch noch Mom werden uns fertig machen."

„Vermutlich, aber mal ehrlich, das haben wir verdient. Oder?"

„Ja, aber … direkt beide." Nuschelt George zum Schluss.

„Es geht um Jocie." Meinte Fred ernst.

George nickte ernst zurück und beide flohten zum Fuchsbau.

„Fred, George? Was macht ihr den hier?" Kam ihre Mutter strahlend auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Hi Mom." Sagten beide etwas unsicher.

Molly musterte die beiden einen Moment.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?" Fragte diese Streng.

Fred und George sahen sich einen Moment an als eine weitere Stimme erklang.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Sagte Hermine übelst gelaunt.

George und Fred schluckten.

„Also warum habe ich Jocie seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Jocie?" Fragte Molly. „Habt ihr das immer noch nicht geklärt?"

Nun seufzten die beiden Männer und sackten auf die Couch.

„Setzt euch."

Den kamen Molly und Hermine sofort nach.

So erzählten Sie ihnen was passiert war.

„SEIT IHR VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?" Regte Hermine sich auf.

„ICH DENKE NICHT DAS ICH EUCH DAZU ERZOGEN HABE, MIT DEN HERZEN EINER FRAU SO ZU SPIELEN." Meinte Molly tadelnd

„SPIELEN? IHR DENKT WIR SPIELEN MIT IHR? WIR LIEBEN SIE." Brüllte George, aber Fred legte nur eine Hand auf seine Schulter und beruhigte ihn.

„Aber ihr wisst, dass das nicht so geht."

„Ja." Kam es Synchron.

„Ihr habt auch noch nicht den Test gemacht oder?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf, woraufhin Molly seufzte.

„Gut, dann Regeln wir erst das mit Jocie und dann macht ihr den Test." Bestimmte Hermine.

Fred und George sahen nicht sehr begeistert aus.

„Jungs, es tut mir wirklich leid. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass das passiert. Die Chance dazu, das diese Gene in unserer Familie wieder ausbrechen, lagen bei 0,001 %."

Beide schauten traurig zu Boden und erinnerten sich an ihren 21. Geburtstag.

In der Nacht zu ihren 21. Geburtstag

Beide wollten mit ihren Freunden und Familie hinein feiern.

So hatten sich alle im Fuchsbau versammelt.

Gerade als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug und alle den Zwillingen Gratulieren wollten, krümmten sich diese plötzlich vor Schmerzen.

Beide umhüllt von einer Kugel aus Energie, konnte keine zu Ihnen.

Die Kugel mit den Zwillingen erhob sich in die Luft und begann auf einmal zu Strahlen.

Man hörte ein Aufschreien, sowohl von Fred, als auch von George.

Das Licht erlosch und die Kugel schwebte zu Boden, bevor sie gänzlich verschwand.

Fred und George brachen zusammen und wurden bewusstlos.

Als Molly nach ihren beiden jungen sah, keuchte sie auf, die beiden strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Magie aus, aber nicht nur das, ihr aussehen hatte sich verändert.

Ihre Haare waren ein bisschen länger und etwas heller geworden, auch waren sie jetzt einige Zentimeter größer und muskulöser.

Molly ahnte, das ihre Augen sicher dunkelrot waren, solange sie diese nicht kontrollieren könnten und das sie jetzt sicher körperlich stärker waren, als normale Menschen bzw. Zauberer.

Mit einen Zauber legte Molly und Arthur die beiden auf die Couch.

Als sie 9 Stunden später wieder erwachten, waren sie verwirrt gewesen, doch Molly klärte sie auf, da sie nach den Anblick der Augen von den Zwillingen, die wie sie vermutet hatte dunkelrot waren, sicher war.

„Jungs. Ihr habt euch Gestern umgewandelt."

„Was?" Kam erschrocken von beiden.

„Ja in unserem Blut befinden sich die Gene der Dämonen, doch diese Gene, sind nur noch sehr schwach vorhanden und befanden sich in einen magischen schlaf. Das diese bei euch erwachen, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, die Chance dazu lag bei 0,001 %."

„Cool." Kam von George.

„Krass." Von Fred.

Doch Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„So einfach ist das nicht Jungs."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„…"

„Mom?"

Molly seufzte.

„Da ihr beide erwacht seit, gehe ich davon aus, das ihr Zwillingsdämonen seid. Das werden wir aber noch Testen müssen, euer Vater besorgt gerade den Trank dafür."

„Und was ist so schlimm daran?" Wollte George wissen.

„Zwillingsdämonen, wie alle Arten von Dämonen habe einen einzigen Gefährten, für ihr ganzes Leben.

Nur mit diesen können sie glücklich werden, aber nicht nur das, wenn man sich diesen verweigert, kann das schlimme folgen haben.

Für den Dämon äußert sich das in leichten Schmerzen, die nie vergehen und hin und wieder in Wahnsinn, was meist zum Tod führt.

Für den Gefährten, kann das viel schneller zum Tode führen, wenn er sich abgelehnt fühlt oder ein bestimmtes alter erreicht. Die schmerzen, werden immer unerträglicher für diesen.

Zudem wird der Gefährte eines Zwillingsdämon mit dem anderen geteilt. Das heißt, ihr beide bekommt zusammen einen Gefährten. Und nicht jeder Gefährte kommt damit klar, geteilt zu werden."

„Das hört sich doch gar nicht so schlimm an. Oder Fred? Ich glaub ich weiß schon genau wer unsere Gefährtin ist." Strahlte George.

„Ja ich auch und du hast recht George, ich habe auch kein Problem mit dir zu teilen." Zwinkerte Fred George zu.

Molly sah sie traurig an.

„Ja Jocie wird sicher auch … " Wollte George sagen, als Molly ihn unterbrach.

„Nein, Jocie wird es nicht sein."

„WAS?" Rief Fred.

„NATÜRLICH IST SIE ES." Protestierte George.

„Nein Jungs. Jocie kann es nicht sein, denn nur Zauberer, Hexen oder andere magische Wesen können der Gefährte eines Dämons werden und Jocie ist leider nur ein Muggel." Sagte Molly traurig, da sie wusste wie die beiden für Jocie fühlten.

„Nein." Hauchte George und Fred begann leise zu weinen. George nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Vielleicht sind wir ja gar nicht …" Wollte George Fred beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Beide wussten ganz genau was sie waren, sie konnten es spüren.

Auch der Trank bestätigte das.

Alle tauchten aus ihren Gedanken wieder auf.

„Jetzt geht es aber erstmal darum mit Jocie zu reden." Sprach George mit fester Stimme und alle nickten.

Daraufhin wollten sie sich auf den Weg zu Jocie machen, zu mindestens Fred, George und Hermine, jedoch war dies nicht möglich.

Suche

„Was soll das heißen, ihr habt keine Ahnung." Wollte Hermine aufgebracht wissen.

„Das wir nicht wissen, wo genau sie wohnt, da wir sie nie gefragt haben. Wir dachten, du wüsstest wo sie wohnt." Kam es abwechselnd.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, ich war noch nie bei ihr, sie ist immer zu mir gekommen."

Kollektives Seufzen.

„Gut dann werden wir einfach im Telefonbuch nachsehen. Fred, George, wie ist Jocies Nachnahme?"

„Äh …" Meinte Fred.

„Nicht euer ernst?"

„Doch …" Meinte Fred beschämt.

„Du als ihre Freundin weißt es doch auch nicht." Sagte George.

Dies lies Hermine Rotwerden.

Gemeinsam gingen Sie in das Viertel, wo Jocie wohnen sollte und fragten sich durch, ob jemand ein Mädchen namens Jocie kannte, welches lange schwarze Haare und blauen Augen hat.

Doch niemand kannte sie, auch kein Wunder, da Jocie keine Freunde hatte und recht zurückgezogen lebte.

Nach 1 weiteren Stunde, trafen sie auf eine ältere Dame und diese kannte Jocie, da sie ihr hin und wieder hilft, den Einkauf rein zutragen.

Sie wusste aber auch nicht wo Jocie wohnte, empfahl ihnen aber sich mal bei Ämtern zu erkundigen, mit einem Geburtsdatum und den Vornamen könnte sich vielleicht etwas machen lassen.

Sie bedankten sich bei der Frau und da Hermine in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, ging sie alleine zu den Ämtern

Bei den Ämtern hatte Hermine jedoch erst kein Glück, da diese keine Auskunft erteilen durften, aber wofür war Hermine eine hexe.

In einen unbeobachteten Moment hatte sie sich, eine unsichtbare Hermine, die Einwohnermeldedaten mittels Magie ausgedruckt und unsichtbar gezaubert und zu sich fliegen lassen.

Dann ging sie damit raus und Apparierte zum Laden, dort machte sie sich wieder Sichtbar.

Sie verteilte die Unterlagen und alle suchten nach dem Namen Jocie und dem richtigen Geburtsdatum.

Plötzlich rief Fred aus.

„Hier, ich hab sie."

„Und wo wohnt sie."

Fred schaute nochmal auf das Blatt.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Gib mal her." Sagte George und riss es ihm aus der Hand um selber nachzuschauen.

„Was ist denn jetzt?" Fragte Hermine genervt.

„Es ist keine aktuelle Adresse bekannt nur 2 ältere. Sie hatte vorher eine Stadt weiter gewohnt und davor in einer kirchlichen Einrichtung."

Bürokratie, dachte Hermine nur, unfähige Leute überall.

„Kirchlichen Einrichtung?" Fragte Hermine und George gab ihr das Blatt.

„Ich denke wir sollten dort mit unsere Suche fortfahren."

Bestätigendes nicken kam von beiden Seiten.

So Apparierten sie, am nächsten Tag in der Früh, in die Nähe der genannten Adresse.

Vor ihnen ragte ein gewaltiges Gebäude.

Auf einem Schild stand "Waisenhaus."

Alle drei sahen sich erstaunt an, dann nickten sie sich zu und gingen rein.

Drinnen Sprachen sie mit der Leiterin und schilderten ihr die Situation bzw. sie erzählten ihr, das Sie eine alte bekannte suchten und das sie es dieser damals versprochen hatten.

Gut das Fred und George so gut lügen konnten, doch sie fingen nun an zu übertreiben, aber Hermine unterbrach den herzzerreißenden Vortrag von den Zwilling.

Die gute Frau war jedoch so gerührt, das sie versprach zu helfen. So suchten sie nach einem Mädchen namens Jocie mit dem richtigen Geburtsdatum.

Es vergingen 2 Stunden bis die Leiterin Jocie Akte gefunden hatte.

Diese war sehr dick.

Sie konnte sich sofort an das Mädchen erinnern, das ihre Eltern bei einen tragischen Autounfall mit 5 Jahren verloren hatte. Es gab kaum Verwandte und die, die noch lebten wollten sie nicht, das bekam das Mädchen auch leider mit.

Im Heim selber spielte sie meistens allein vor sich hin. Andere Kinder wollte meist nicht mit ihr spielen, aus einen ihr unerfindlichen Grund, hatten diese Angst vor ihr.

So war sie meistens allein, bis sich 1 Jahr später eine Familie für sie interessierte, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit brachten sie Jocie wieder zurück und das gleiche passierte noch mehrere male.

Obwohl sie fast alles tat was man von ihr wollte, klappte es nicht, die meisten Argumentierten, das sie einfach nicht an ihr ran kämen. Sie zwar lieb, strebsam und auch gehorsam sei, aber niemals zu ihrer Familie dazu gehören würde bzw. wollte.

Andere meinten das sie ihre Lethargie nicht ertragen könnten, das würde die ganze Stimmung kaputt machen.

Eine einzige Familie behauptete sogar, das sie ihr nach einer weile unheimlich geworden war.

Die Heimleiterin schüttelte über diese Argumente nur ihren Kopf, leider hatte das alles aber zur Folge, das die Kinder sie schikanierten und auslachten, da sie nie lange in einer Familie blieb. Man versuchte zwar das zu unterbinden, jedoch konnte sie ja nicht immer dabei bleiben.

So ging das bis Jocie 16 Jahre alt war und sie in einem betreuten Wohnen unterbrachte wurde.

Erst jetzt bemerkten alle drei, das sie fast gar nichts von Jocie wusste.

Dadurch, das sie oft den Namen gewechselte hatte, durch die Adoptionen, dauert es eine weile, in der die Leiterin durch die Akten blätterte, bis sie ihren aktuellen Nachnamen fand und ihre Adresse fand. Sie hatte nämlich immer noch Kontakt zu der Heimleiterin.

Mit dieser Adresse und den Nachnamen machten sich die drei auf zu den Wohnblock in der Nähe von Hermines Wohnung.

Vor der Wohnungstür von Jocie angekommen, klopften und klingelten sie, doch keiner machte auf.

Gerade wollte George seinen Zauberstab heraus holen um die Tür zu öffnen als Hermine ihn aufhielt und flüsterte.

„Die Türen haben Augen." Flüsterte Hermine, sie fühlte sich schon seit einer weile beobachtet, immer noch Reflexe aus dem Krieg.

Erst schaute George sie mit fragenden Augen an. Dann spürte er es auch, genauso wie Fred nur viel intensiver durch ihre Gene. Ja auch wenn ihre Gene damals noch nicht aktiviert waren, diese ihnen schon öfter das Leben gerettet. So war George im Krieg knapp einen Zauber ausgewichen, der im sein Ohr gekostet hätte und Fred hatte nur aufgrund seiner guten Reflexe seiner inaktiven Gene den Endkampf überlebt.

Nun blickten alle zu der Gegenüber liegenden Tür, diese öffnete sich auch sofort.

„Was machen sie da?" Wollte die neugierige Nachbarin wissen.

„Wir suchen unsere Freundin Jocie. Wissen sie vielleicht etwas?"

„Ich hörte, das sie gepackt habe und ausziehen wollte, jedoch ist kurz vor ihren auszug etwas passiert und ihr war dies nicht mehr möglich."

Hermine, George und Fred sahen die Nachbarin fassungslos an, ihre Gesichter hatten unterdessen ihre komplette Farbe verloren.


	3. Chapter 3

Gefunden

Hermine, George und Fred sahen die Nachbarin fassungslos an, ihre Gesichter hatten unterdessen ihre komplette Farbe verloren.

Gefunden

„Wie … wie meinen Sie das?" Fragte Fred.

„Sie ist zusammen gebrochen, wie ich hörte und dann wurde sie ihn Krankenhaus gebracht."

„Wissen sie auch in welches?" Wollte Hermine nun eifrig wissen.

„Ich nehmen an, in das, welches von hieraus am nächsten ist, denn die Ärzte schienen sehr besorgt zu sein." Erinnerte sich die Nachbarin.

Sofort rannten Fred und George überstürzt nach draußen.

Hermine bedankte sich noch bei der Nachbarin und folgte ihnen dann.

„Jungs ihr wisst doch gar nicht wo ihr hin müsst, also wartet gefälligst auf mich." Keuchte Hermine, die den beiden hinterher gerannt war.

„Hermine, wo müssen wir hin? Nun sag schon." Fuhr George sie an.

„Ganz ruhig George, kommt, nehmt meine Hand ich Appariere uns, aber ich gehe vor und überlasst mir das reden. Klar?"

Beide nickten und ergriffen ihre Hand.

Sofort sah Hermine sich um, aber da sie eher in einer entlegenen Gegend waren, konnte sie niemanden sehen und Apparierte zu einer Seitengasse in der Nähe vom Krankenhaus.

Sofort steuerte sie auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zu, während die Zwillinge ihr eilig folgten.

Am Empfang fragte sie sogleich nach Jocie.

Ihr wurde mitgeteilt, in welchen Zimmer sie sich aufhielt, jedoch das ohne die Erlaubnis des Arztes niemand zu ihr dürfte.

Sie bat sie darum den Arzt zu sprechen.

Mit Mühe und Not konnte Fred seinen Bruder unter Kontrolle halten, der wäre fast ausgerastet, als er gehört hatte, das sie zu nicht zu Jocie durften. Sein Gesicht war bereits ganz rot und er wollte zu der Empfangsdame stürzen, als Fred ihn an seinen Arm festhielt und den Kopf schüttelte.

Hermine sah ihn nur warnend an, notfalls würde sie auch ohne ihn gehen und das wusste er, weshalb er sicher wieder beruhigte.

Die Empfangsdame telefonierte in der Zeit mit dem Arzt und schickte sie dann zu ihm hoch ins Büro.

Hermine klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein."

„Guten Tag mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das sind Fred und George Weasley, wir würden gerne zu Jocie." Stellte Hermine sich und die beiden vor, während sie eintrat.

„Guten Tag ich bin Dr. Walters. Setzten sie sich doch bitte." Damit deutete er auf die drei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Nachdem sich die drei gesetzt hatten, schaute sich Hermine den Doktor genauer an, er trug einen weißen Kittel, so wie alle Ärzte, er hatte einen grauen Bart und ebenfalls graue Haare. Hermine deutete nach dem vielen Diplomen an der Wand, das er ein sehr alter und erfahrener Arzt war. Seine blauen Augen strahlend Freundlichkeit und Besorgnis zu gleich aus. Bangend wartete den die drei darauf, was der Doktor ihnen jetzt erzählen würde.

„Sie wollen also zu Jocie McHagen?"

„Das ist richtig, wir sind gute freunde von ihr und nachdem sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, sind wir besorgt hierher gereist, wo wir erfahren haben, das sie im Krankenhaus liegt." Meldete sich Fred zu Wort.

Überrascht sah der Arzt auf.

„Sie hat niemanden erwähnt, den wir benachrichtigen sollten."

„Das liegt vermutlich daran, das es kurz vorher ein kleines Missverständnis zwischen uns allen gab, welches wir gerne aufklären würden." Versuchte Hermine es zu erklären.

„Verstehe." Nickte der Arzt ihnen freundlich lächelnd zu.

„Wie geht es ihr denn?" Wollte George nun wissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein nicht besonders gut, eigentlich darf ich ihnen aber keine genauere Auskunft geben, wegen der Schweigepflicht." Sagte der Arzt und bevor George wieder auffahren konnten antwortete Hermine schon.

„Das Verstehen wir natürlich, doch gibt es nicht irgendetwas, was sie uns sagen können."

Der Arzt seufzte, fasste alle nochmal genau ins Auge.

„Ich nehme an es versteht sich, das was ich ihnen gleich sagen werde, diese Räumlichkeiten nicht verlassen wird?"

Sofort nickten alle zustimmend.

„Gut, also Miss McHagen war Zuhause zusammen gebrochen, als wir sie fanden.

Sie verbrachte hier noch 2 Tage im Koma, bevor sie wieder aufwachte.

Es war fast so als hätte sie ihre ganze Energie verloren.

Als sie aufwachte, ging es ihr etwas besser, aber sie hatte kaum Kraft in ihrem Körper.

Seitdem haben wir jede Menge Untersuchungen gemacht, aber alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein.

Seit sie aufgewacht ist, hatte sie jedoch kaum Appetit und wird von Tag zu Tag wieder immer schwächer.

Sie klagt auch über Schmerzen in ihrer Brust, doch auch da konnten wir nichts feststellen.

Normalerweise würden wir sie wieder nachhause schicken, da wir nichts tun können, aber sie wäre nicht mal in der Lage sich um sich selber zu kümmern, weshalb sie als Pflegefall erstmal hierbleibt.

Weiterhin machen wir auch immer noch Untersuchungen, aber es gab keine neuen Ergebnisse.

Wir wissen einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Ich und die anderen Doktoren wissen nur, wenn das so weiter geht, wird sie Sterben.

So leid es mir tut, ihnen das mitzuteilen."

Fred hatte sich während der Erzählung an seinen Bruder geklammert und schluchzte leise. Auch Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. George konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, für George da zu sein.

„Können wir zu ihr?" Fragte Hermine mit tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Natürlich, jedoch muss ich Miss McHagen um ihre Erlaubnis fragen, wenn sie mir folgen würden."

Somit standen alle auf und folgten dem Arzt bis vor die Zimmertür, dort bat er sie einen Moment zu warten und nachdem er geklopft und herein gebeten wurde, öffnete er die Tür und ging zu Jocie.

„Miss McHagen? Draußen vor der Tür wartet Besuch auf sie, darf ich sie hereinlassen?"

„Wer?" Fragte Jocie überrascht.

„Sie sagten ihre Namen wären Hermine Granger, sowie Fred und George Wealesy."

Zuerst sah sie erschrocken und überrascht auf, bevor sie etwas lächelte.

Kurz überlegte Jocie, ob sie die beiden wirklich sehen wollte, doch sie waren extra hierher gereist.

„Sie wollten wohl irgendein Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen." Meinte der Arzt noch.

Da sie sich sicher war nicht mehr lange zu leben und sie das vorher noch gerne geklärt hätte, nickte sie dem Arzt einfach zu.

Sofort öffnete dieser die Tür und bat die drei herein.

Sofort öffnete dieser die Tür und bat die drei herein.

Äußerst bedenkliche Veränderungen

George, Fred und Hermine kamen herein und stockten, als Jocie sahen.

Diese hatte ihr Gesicht zum Fenster abgewandt und sah raus, aber das war nicht das erschreckendste, es war ihr aussehen.

Sie lag in den weißen sterilen Raum, ihr Bett war hoch geklappt, damit sie aufrecht sitzen konnte, die Decke, das Kissen und die Bettlacken waren weiß, genauso wie ihr Nachthemd blütenweiß war, jedoch war ihr Gesicht noch viel Bleicher als alles zusammen.

Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, ihre Augen trüb und ihre Lippen rissig. Sie sah einfach nur todkrank aus.

Sie konnten sehen, wie ihre Hände, die auf der Decke lagen, zitterten und sich in die Decke krallten, nun gingen Sie auf Jocie zu.

Nun standen die drei an einer Seite des Bettes, doch Jocie schaute immer noch zum Fenster.

Fred und George wussten sofort, das sie ihr in diesem Zustand nicht die Wahrheit über sich sagen konnten, also schauten sie kurz zu Hermine welche verstehend nickte, vorerst.

„Hallo Jocie." Sagte Fred unsicher.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Kam es sanft von George.

„Wie geht es dir?" Kam von Hermine.

Eine weile schwieg Jocie noch, bevor sie sich zu den dreien umwand, schließlich hatte sie die drei herein gebeten, also sollte sie auch mit ihnen reden.

„Hallo.

…

mir geht es ganz ok."

„Ganz ok? Sag mal das ist jawohl die Untertreibung des Jahres." Brauste George auf, doch wurde mit einen Satz von Jocie zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Gewissensbisse?"

„Nein, Ja, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und wir haben bemerkt, das wir dich ganz schön vernachlässigt haben." Kam es von George.

„Ja und das tut uns total leid." Sagte nun Fred.

Hermine hielt sich eher im Hintergrund und setzte sich auf einen Besucherstuhl.

„Schon ok."

„Nein gar nichts ist ok." Sagte George wieder etwas aufgebracht, bevor er schweigend zu Boden sah.

Verwundert sah Jocie George an und ergriff dann sanft seine Hand und drückte diese, auch wenn es nur ein sehr schwacher druck war, George sah auf. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr seit ja jetzt da."

Und schon konnte man ein kleines Lächeln sehen und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, doch sie glaubte zu sehen, das sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe etwas verbessert hatte und auch ihre Augen nicht mehr so glasig waren. Doch das konnte nicht sein, weshalb Hermine den Gedanken vorerst wieder verwarf.

„Du … du wolltest weggehen?" Fragte nun Fred leise.

Verlegen senkte Jocie den Kopf.

„Ja." Hauchte sie.

„Warum?" Kam es wieder von Fred.

„Ich … ich wollte weg von euch." Das versetzte Fred und George einen Stich.

„Ich … ich hab euch … euch sehr gern und ich dachte, ihr wollt mich nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht." Sagte George aufgebracht.

Hoffnung keimte in Jocie auf.

„Aber wir können trotzdem nicht mit dir zusammen sein, es ist kompliziert." Sagte nun Fred leise, aber ernst.

„Fred." Knurrte George.

„Sie hat die Wahrheit verdient." Darauf konnte George seinem Bruder nur nickend zu stimmen.

„Weißt du George und ich wir haben dich auch gerne, doch an unserem Geburtstag haben wir erfahren, das wir bereits jemanden versprochen sind und man das nicht auflösen kann."

Er seufzte bevor er fortfuhr.

„Wir wussten nicht wie wir dir das Sagen sollten, da es uns auch nicht leicht viel."

„…"

„Aber wir wollen dich nicht verlieren, du bist uns wichtig." Überraschte George nun alle und nach einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder wusste er, das er das auch so sah.

„Das heißt natürlich, wenn du das auch willst und wenn es für dich möglich ist, nur mit uns befreundet zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann,

…

aber ich will es versuchen, denn ich will euch auch nicht verlieren."

Fred legte nun auch seine Hand auf die von Jocie und alle drei sahen nun wesentlich glücklicher aus.

Plötzlich klopfte es und nach einen herein, trat der Arzt hinein.

„Es tut mir leid, aber sie müssten jetzt gehen. Die Patientin braucht ruhe, sie können aber gerne morgen wieder kommen."

Jocie wollte gerade protestieren, da es ihr gut ging, als George sie aufhielt.

„Der Arzt hat recht Jocie, du siehst erschöpft aus. Wir kommen morgen wieder."

„Versprochen?" Wollte Jocie wissen.

„Versprochen." Sagten Fred und George und nahmen sie abwechselnd in den Arm.

Auch Hermine trat zu ihr ans Bett, doch bevor sie das Bett erreichte stutze sie, wieder meinte sie nach der Umarmung von den Zwillingen eine Verbesserung von Jocies zustand erkennen zu können. Ein weiteres mal tat Hermine diese Feststellung damit ab, das es die Erleichterung und das wieder sehen von den Zwillingen war.

Nun umarmte sie Jocie und ging mich Fred und George hinaus.

Am darauf folgenden Tag hielten sie ihr Versprechen und besuchten Jocie wieder.

Als sie eintraten, sahen sie wieder verwundert zu Jocie und blieben kurz stehen.

Jocie lächelte die drei freudig an.

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte eine hellere Hautfarbe, jedoch bei weiten nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Vortag, ihr Wangen waren leicht rot und ihre Lippen waren leicht rosa, auch ihre Augen hatte den glasigen Glanz verloren und leuchteten nahezu.

Überrascht wegen der schnellen Besserung traten sie näher.

„Hallo Jocie." Kam es drei stimmig.

„Hallo."

„Wow, du siehst wesentlich besser aus als gestern." Platzte es aus George heraus.

„Na danke aber auch." Schmollte Jocie, bevor sie kicherte.

„Ja du hast recht, ich fühle mich auch schon viel wohler."

Hermine schaute sich das nur stirnrunzelnd an, bevor sie sich kurz entschuldigte und hinaus ging, ihr weg führte zu dem Büro von Jocies behandelten Arzt.

Vor der Tür klopfte sie an.

„Herrein."

Entschlossen trat Hermine herein und wurde erst überrascht, doch dann wissend angesehen.

„Miss Granger, richtig?"

„Ja genau."

„Setzen sie sich doch."

„Danke."

„Ich denke sie sind wegen der plötzlichen Besserung von Miss McHagen hier?"

Hermine nickte.

„Wir können uns das auch nicht erklären."

„Könnte es an der Klärung der Situation und der daraus folgenden Versöhnung herrühren."

„Definitiv nicht." Sagte der Arzt und wurde fragend von Hermine angesehen.

„Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, auch ich hatte, die plötzliche Verbesserung darauf geschlossen, jedoch habe ich festgestellt, das es Patienten aus solchen gründen zwar meist etwas besser geht, jedoch nicht so schnell und auch nicht in sofern, das sich auch die Blutwerte und alle anderen Werte so drastisch verbessern. Denn das haben wir nach der heutigen Untersuchung festgestellt."

Nun sah Hermine nachdenklich aus, das war wirklich seltsam.

„Wir sollten uns erstmal für Miss McHagen freuen, abwarten und beobachten, mehr wird uns nicht übrig bleiben. Wir werden sie vermutlich, wenn es ihr nicht wieder schlechter geht, in den Entlassen."

Hermine nickte nur und versprach, mit darauf zu achten und bedankte sich für seine Offenheit, bevor sie das Büro verließ.

Sie beschloss niemanden etwas von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen, das sie niemanden beunruhigen wollte, den diese Verbesserung könnte auch die ruhe vor dem Sturm sein und genau das hatte sie auch in den Augen des Arztes gelesen, auch wenn dieser das nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

So geschah es, das Jocie nach einigen Tagen entlassen wurde, sehr zum Missfallen ihres Arztes, aber so war nun einmal die Krankenhauspolitik, sobald jemand ein Paar tage wieder Kerngesund war, wurden die Patienten entlassen, ohne Wenn und Aber.

So vergingen wieder 2 Wochen, die Zwillinge hatten Jocie in der ersten Woche noch jeden 3 Tag besucht doch, bereits in der nächsten Woche konnten waren sie erst dazu in der Lage Jocie am Wochenende zu besuchen, da ihr Geschäft so gut lief, wegen der Schulferien.

Hermine besuchte Jocie weiter jeden 2 Tag, auch in der zweiten Wochen und ab da musste sie mit äußerst mulmigen Gefühl die erneute Veränderung von Jocie feststellen.

Nun wusste Hermine, das sie handeln musste, sie musste es analytisch angehen um eine Lösung zu finden, um daraufhin einen Plan zu entwickeln und so tat sie es auch.

Noch mehr Fragen

So machte Hermine sich eine Liste auf der Sie alles aufschrieb, was ihr aufgefallen war.

Nach Kontakt Abbruch, wurde sie Krank.

Keine Erklärungen von den Muggelärzten.

Nach Berührungen von Fred oder George, minimale Verbesserung.

Starke Verbesserung, nach dem Besuch.

Während der Besuche von den Zwillingen keine Verschlechterung.

Nach Verminderung der Besuche, leichte Verschlechterung des Zustandes.

Nachdem Hermine sich ihre Fertige liste angesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als darauf zu schließen, das Jocie zustand mit Fred und George zu tun hatte, jedoch kamen ihr die Worte des Arztes in Erinnerung.

Die Laborwerte hatten sich auch drastisch verbessert und das konnte nicht von Jocies Emotionen herrühren, jedenfalls nicht so, das diese sich von einen auf den anderen Tag so stark verbesserten.

Zuerst überlegte Hermine einige Medizin Bücher zu durchforsten, jedoch glaubte sie den Worten des Arztes und das die Muggel keine Ahnung hatten, mit was sie es hier zu tun hatten.

Für einen Moment kam Hermine die Vermutung, das dieses Problem vielleicht magisch wäre, jedoch wollte sie es sofort ausschließen, da Jocie ein Muggel war, doch da stockte sie plötzlich ihre Überlegungen

Woher genau weiß ich, das sie wirklich ein Muggel ist, fragte sich Hermine nun.

Nur weil sie keine magischen Anzeichen hatte, konnte sie Jocie nicht direkt als Muggel abstempeln, sie könnte genau so gut ein Squib sein. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, wer ihre wirklichen Eltern waren und ob es in ihrer Familie nicht doch Zauberer gab.

So entschloss sich Hermine einen Ahnentest zu brauen und diesen bei Jocie zu verwenden, wenn diese tatsächlich ein einfacher Muggel war, würde kein Ergebnis erscheinen.

Nun stand Hermine also in ihren kleinen, aber feinen Braukeller und braute einen Ahnentrank, als dieser nach 2Stunden fertig war, machte sie sich auch direkt auf den Weg zu Jocie.

Während sie auf den Weg zu Jocie war überlegte sie, wie sie Jocie dazu bringen konnte, ihr etwas Blut zu geben, als sie auch schon bei dieser ankam und noch immer keine Idee hatte.

Hermine klingelte bei Jocie und drückte die Tür nach einem surrenden Geräusch auf, um dann die Treppen hochzusteigen und vor Jocies Tür nochmal klopfte, als diese auch schon öffnete.

„Hermine? Waren wir nicht erst für morgen verabredet?"

Hermine konnte gar nicht antworten, den Jocie sah wieder sehr schlecht aus, nun war sie noch entschlossener, den Jocie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Ja das stimmt Jocie, aber lass uns doch hereingehen, da erkläre ich dir alles."

So gingen beide rein und ins Wohnzimmer.

„Möchtest du was Trinken Hermine?"

„Nein, danke."

„Also was gibt es?"

„Dein Zustand."

Kurz wurde Jocie verlegen, sie hatte gehofft, es würde nicht so auffallen, das es ihr wieder schlechter ging.

„Jocie, dir geht es wieder schlechter, das kann ich sehen."

„Ja du hast recht, aber ich will nicht wieder ins Krankenhaus."

„Jocie vertraust du mir?"

„Ja." Sagte die gefragte ohne zu überlegen.

„Das ist schön." lächelte Hermine.

„Es gibt da jemanden der dir helfen könnte, aber ich kann dir nichts sagen wer oder wie, dazu bräuchte ich auch etwas von deinem Blut, damit es untersucht werden kann."

Nachdenklich sah Jocie Hermine an.

„Du kannst nicht darüber reden richtig?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe schon öfter gemerkt das da etwas ist, genauso wie bei Fred und George, etwas was ihr mir nicht erzählen könnt. Vertraut ihr mir nicht?"

„Doch, aber wir dürfen nicht darüber reden. Tut mir leid." Sagte Hermine ernst.

„Verstehe.

…

Gut, ich vertraue dir und du brauchst ja erst mal nur etwas Blut von mir, das ist ja nicht so schlimm."

„Das stimmt, ich bräuchte auch nur 5 Tropfen."

„5 Tropfen?" Fragte Jocie, doch Hermine nickte nur.

„Schon klar, mehr muss ich nicht wissen." Lächelte Jocie.

„Genau." Lächelte nun auch Hermine.

„Also wie …"

„Du musst dir nur in den Finger schneiden und fünf tropfen hierein fallen lassen." Sagte Hermine und holte eine leere Phiole heraus und hielt sie Jocie hin.

Diese nickte nur, nahm sich die Phiole und verschwand in die Küche, dort pikte sich Jocie mit einem Messer in den Finger und ließ 5 Tropfen Blut hinein fallen. Sie verschloss die Phiole und steckte sich ihren Finger in den Mund.

Dann ging sie wieder zu Hermine zurück und gab ihr die Phiole, diese nahm sie und stand auch sofort auf.

„Danke Jocie, auch für dein Vertrauen, ich werde alles mir mögliche tun, um dir zu helfen."

Diese nickte nur, noch immer den Finger im Mund und sah dabei zu, wie Hermine verschwand, dann setzte sie sich auf die Couch und schlief nach einigen Minuten erschöpft ein.

Hermine währenddessen apparierte sofort nachhause und ließ das Blut in die Phiole mit den Trank tropfen, schloss diese und schüttelte sie, jetzt musste sie noch 5 Minuten warten.

Hermine kamen 5Minuten noch nie so lange vor.

Endlich waren die 5 Minuten vorbei und die Phiole leuchtete kurz auf, Hermine nahm sich ein magisches Pergament und kippte die Flüssigkeit der Phiole auf das Blatt.

Das Blatt zog die Flüssigkeit sofort ein und oben begannen sich bereits die ersten Buchstaben zu bilden, doch mitten drin hörte es plötzlich auf.

Hermine schaute überrascht auf, das war ihr noch nie passiert.

Sie dachte nach und ging noch einmal jeden Schritt beim Brauen in Gedanken nach.

Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht und sie hatte auch nur 5 Tropfen Blut dazu getan, deshalb hatte sie das Blut auch in den Trank tropfen lassen.

Auch das Pergament war neu und im korrekten zustand.

Es war also kein Fehler ihrerseits.

Hermine bekam ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.

Sofort flohte Hermine ins St. Mungos und suchte dort einen Rotschopf.

Nachdem sie eine weile Herumgefragt hatte, fand sie diese auch und rief sie.

„Ginny." Die beste Freundin von Hermine drehte sich um.

„Hermine? Was machst du den hier?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden, hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Natürlich. Agatha, ich mache kurz Pause."

Eine ältere Frau am Empfang nickte ihr kurz zu.

So zog Ginny Hermine in einen leeren Raum und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, während Hermine immer noch aufgeregt hin und her lief.

„Hermine was ist los?"

„Es geht um Jocie."

„Dieses Mädchen vom Picknick? Das so Krank war?"

„Ja genau. Es geht ihr wieder schlechter und die Muggelärzte können es sich nicht erklären, zudem scheint es ihr besser zu gehen, wenn Fred und George bei ihr sind. Ich habe alles nochmal logisch durchdacht und hatte die Idee, das sie vielleicht kein Muggel ist."

„Aber sie hat doch überhaupt keine Anzeichen von Magie gehabt."

„Das stimmt zwar aber das muss doch nichts heißen, Squibs haben das doch auch nicht."

„Stimmt, also?"

„Ich habe einen Ahnentest gemacht, doch …"

„Doch was?"

„Hier sieh selber."

Hermine reichte ihrer Freundin den Test und diese sah kurz drauf.

„Was ist damit? Du hast ihn doch nicht falsch gebraut oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich habe alles nochmal überprüft, aber ich finde keinen Fehler."

„Hm, du weißt das ich hier noch in der Ausbildung bin, aber vielleicht stimmt irgendwas mit dem Blut von Jocie nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, so was hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen. Komm mal mit, wir gehen zu Cornelia, meiner Ausbilderin, die kann uns sicher weiter helfen."

„Danke Ginny." Sagte Hermine und ließ sich mit zur Besagten Cornelia vors Büro zerren.

Erschreckende Neuigkeiten

Ginny klopfte an die Tür ihrer Ausbilderin.

„Herein. Hallo Ginny, was kann ich … oh du hast noch jemanden mitgebracht?"

Ginny und Hermine waren etwas herein getreten und sahen nun Cornelia an.

Cornelia war eine Frau im Alter von 45 Jahre, sie saß hinter ihren Schreibtisch und sah ihre Auszubildende mit ihren hellblauen Augen, über ihre Brille hinweg an, die sie zum Lesen brauchte, sie hatte gerade einige Dokumente durchgeschaut.

Nun stand Cornelia auf und man konnte ihre recht schlanke Figur erkennen, kurz strich sie noch ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr, als sie auch schon auf die beiden Mädchen zu schritt.

„Hallo Cornelia, das hier ist meine Freundin Hermine Granger und wir brauchten deine Hilfe."

„Hallo Miss Granger, ich hab sie gar nicht erkannt, kommt doch rein und setzt euch bitte. Ich bin übrigens Cornelia."

Cornelia hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, welche Hermine gerne annahm, dann hatten sich alle zum Schreibtisch begeben und platz genommen.

„Also was kann ich für euch tun?" Fragte Cornelia interessiert.

„Es geht um eine Freundin von mir, bis vor kurzen dachte ich noch sie wäre eine Muggel, doch sie ist sehr krank geworden. Nachdem sie aber Besuch von 2 magische Wesen hatte …" So erzählte Hermine der älteren Frau von Jocies Krankheit, was der Arzt gesagt hatte, die Verbesserung bei den Besuchen bis hin zu der Verschlechterung und dem Test.

„Hm … verstehe. Normal würde ich ja jetzt fragen ob sie den Trank vielleicht versaut haben, aber da ich, sowie alle, ihre Leistungen und ihr Geschick mit Tränke kennen, ist dies ja nicht mehr notwendig. Dürfte ich mir den Test trotzdem noch einmal ansehen?"

Sagte Cornelia ernst.

„Natürlich." Sofort übergab Ginny ihr das Pergament.

Cornelia schaute eine weile über den Test, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog und einige Nonverbale Sprüche probierte. Unzufrieden legte sie ihren Zauberstab als auch das Pergament auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe noch mal mittels Zauber die Richtigkeit dieses Tests und mögliche Fehler überprüft, die von dem Pergament oder sonst wie zustande gekommen sein können, jedoch ohne Erfolg." Cornelia hörte Hermine erleichtert seufzen doch ihre eigene wurde Zunehmens besorgter, sowie nachdenklicher.

Ginny die ihre Ausbilderin schon etwas länger kannte, bemerkte diesen Ausdruck

„Da ist doch noch etwas, oder? Sie haben doch eine Vermutung"

Nun sah Hermine ihre Freundin und dann Cornelia erschrocken an.

„Du hast recht Ginny, wir können zu 100 % sicher sein, das ihre Freundin magisch ist, ob nun ein Squib, eine Hexe oder sogar ein magisches Wesen, kann ich nur nach einen weiteren Test sagen. Jedoch sollte sie eine Hexe sein oder ein magisches Wesen, was ich leider vermute, dann könnte das ernst zu nehmende folgen haben."

„Was meinen sie damit?" Wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

„Das würde bedeuten, da ihre Freundin wie sie mir erzählt haben, keine magischen Anzeichen hat, das ihre Magie nicht durch gebrochen ist. Gründe dafür könnten eine magische Barriere oder sonstige Ursachen haben, aber egal welche Ursachen es hat …"

Cornelia unterbrach sich.

„Was, was wollen sie damit sagen?" Fragte Hermine nun hysterisch nach, ihre Freundin legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm um sie zu beruhigen, dankbar schaute Hermine Ginny an.

„Ich will es mal so sagen, wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, dann ist es ein Wunder, das ihre Freundin noch lebt."

Klatsch.

Das hatte gesessen.

„Sie müssen wissen, eine Hexe oder Zauberer bzw. ein magisches Wesen kann ohne seine Magie nur sehr schlecht leben, einzige Ausnahme sind da die Squibs, da diese keine Magie in sich brauchen und von Anfang an keine hatten. Noch schlimmer ist es jedoch, wenn diese Magie in einen ist, aber nicht hinaus kann.

Diese Magie wird ständig einen weg nach draußen suchen und zerstört dadurch das Immunsystem von innen, sollte es jedoch einen Weg hinausfinden, könnte es passieren, das diese starke Magie den Wirt und die Umstehenden tötet.

Das ist der Grund warum wir schnellstmöglich eingreifen müssen."

„…"

„Miss Gran … Hermine, wäre es mögliche ihre Freundin so schnell wie möglich hier her zu bringen? Damit ich sie untersuchen kann, auch wäre es hilfreich, wenn du Ginny deine Brüder herholen würdest."

„Ich werde sie sofort holen." Riefen Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig und standen auf.

Den sie hatten beide die Eile begriffen und auch in Cornelias Augen erkannt.

„Gut, ich werde hier alles vorbereiten, sie sollten ihre Freundin jedoch vorher aufklären, das wir Zauberer sind, den Rest werden wir ihr hier erzählen."

„Ist gut."

Hermine Apparierte sofort in die Nähe der Wohnung von Jocie und beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen.

Unten angekommen klingelte sie, doch keiner machte auf, weshalb sie aus sorge Sturm klingelte, bis sie sich selber zur Ruhe erinnerte, sonst würde sie Jocie nur angst machen.

Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch kein surren kam, schaute sich Hermine um, als sie keinen Muggel sah, öffnete sie die Tür mit Magie, ging rein und rannte die Treppen hoch, sie hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl.

Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen klopfte Hermine noch mal und lauschte, nichts.

Verzweifelt überlegte Hermine, wie sie die neugierigen Nachbarn, die hinter ihr durch den Türspion schauten, austricksen konnte. Sie hatte die Blicke sofort bemerkt, den dann bekam sie immer eine Gänsehaut im Nacken, das hatte ihr zu Kriegszeiten immer geholfen.

Plötzlich konnte Hermine leichte Magie vom inneren der Wohnung wahrnehmen.

Nicht lange überlegend, tat sie so als würde sie einen Schlüssel in ihrer Tasche suchen und finden, dann tat sie so, als würde sie damit die Tür öffnen, was sie aber eigentlich mittels Handmagie tat.

Sofort trat sie ein und schloss die Tür wieder.

Mitten schnellen schritten folgte sie der Richtung aus der die Magie kam ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort sah sie Jocie, diese lag auf den Boden, ihre Hand war voller Blut und es befanden sich einige Splitter in dieser, Hermine vermutete von einem Glas, da neben ihr auch eine kleine Pfütze war. Sofort kniete sich Hermine zu der bewusstlosen Jocie.

Sie wollte sie gerade berühren, als sie sowohl die enorme Hitze, die von Jocies Körper ausging, als auch die ansteigende Magie spürte.

Reflexartig ergriff sie Jocie und apparierte mit ihr in die Notfallsektion des Sankt Mungos, der einzige Ort, wohin man im St. Mungos hinein Apparieren konnte.

„Schnell, holen sie sofort Heilerin Cornelia und wenn sie schon da sind Miss Weasley und ihre Brüder. Beeilen Sie sich."

Schrie Hermine die angelaufen kommenden Schwestern an, da sie den ganz langsam wachsenden Magieausschuß bei Jocie bemerkte.

Erst standen die Schwestern stocksteif da, bevor Bewegung in sie kam und taten, was Hermine verlangt hat.

Erst standen die Schwestern stocksteif da, bevor Bewegung in sie kam und taten, was Hermine verlangt hat.

Rettung in aller letzter Sekunde

Sofort kam Cornelia angerannt, die von den Schwestern gerufen und auf dem Weg informiert wurde.

„Hermine … oh mein Gott bereitet sofort ein Notfallzimmer mit verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vor." Kam es von Cornelia, als sie Jocie sah und ihren zustand bemerkte, zu den Schwestern.

Sofort wurde getan was sie sagte.

Cornelia zauberte eine liege herbei, da sie Jocie nicht mit Magie transportieren wollte, da noch mehr Magie die Explosion noch weiter voran brachte.

Gerade als Hermine, Cornelia und Jocie beim vorbereiteten Zimmer erschienen, kam von der anderen Seite Ginny und die Zwillinge.

„Ihr Zwillinge kommt mit, Ginny du bleibst bei Hermine." Ginny nickte ihrer Chefin zu und zerrte die blasse Hermine zu den Stühlen vor dem Zimmer.

Verdutzt und besorgt folgten die Zwillinge der Heilerin.

„Links und rechts ein Zwilling, nehmen sie ihre Hand."Befahl Cornelia nachdem sie Jocie auf eine Liege gelegt hatte, während sie weitere Vorbereitungen traf.

George und Fred kamen ihren Befehl sofort nach, da sie bemerkten, das es schlecht um Jocie stand.

Fertig mit ihren Vorbereitungen trat Cornelia auf die liege zu und prüfte den zustand ihrer Patientin mittels Zauberei, jedoch musste sie dabei äußerst vorsichtig sein und nur minimale Magie benutzen, weshalb sie mit ihrer Handmagie über den Körper von Jocie gleitet.

„Gut so wie es aussieht, scheint ihrer beider Anwesenheit ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, das sie ein magisches Wesen ist und irgendwie mit ihnen Verbunden ist, vermutlich sind sie ihre Gefährten.

Haben Sie schon einen Test gemacht bei sich?"

„Nein." Kam es zweistimmig.

„Mist, nun gut, das werden wir nachher nachholen, dann können wir sie besser therapieren. Ihre Freundin …"

„Sie heißt Jocie." Kam es geflüstert von Fred, der in das blasse Gesicht von Jocie sah.

Cornelia nickte.

„Jocie ist immer noch in einem kritischen zustand. Ich muss ihre Magie stabilisieren da wir, aufgrund das ihre Magie noch nicht vollständig erwacht ist, keinen Test machen können um heraus zu finden, welches Wesen sie ist, müssen wir dafür sorgen, das sie sich noch nicht umwandelt, den das würde sie in diesen Zustand nicht überleben."

„Und wie wollen sie ihre Magie stabilisieren?" Fragte George.

„Zum einen sind sie beide dabei eine große Hilfe und zum anderen werde ich ihre Magie versuchen mit meiner zu verbinden und sie Katalysieren, das wird mich jede menge Magie kosten, die sich aber wieder auflädt …"

„Und der hacken?" Kam es nun lauernd von George.

„Der Hacken ist, das sie meine Magie ablehnen könnte und das …" Wollte Cornelia erklären wurde aber von Freds leisen Worten gestoppt.

„Nehmen sie unsere."

„Bitte?" Verwirrt schaute Cornelia zu Fred.

„Ich sagte sie sollen unsere Magie nehmen, ich bin mir sicher, sie ist kompatibel und zudem stärker weil wir magische Wesen, zu zweit UND WEIL WIR IHRE GEFÄHRTEN SIND." Sagte Fred zum Schluss ausdrucksstark.

Fred wurde erstaunt von seinen Bruder angesehen.

„Aber sie können nicht wissen ob …" Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen diesmal von George.

„Doch wir wissen es, wir sind ihre Gefährten. SIE GEHÖRT ZU UNS." Sagte George sicher und ernst, zum Schluss bekräftigter er seine Worte noch in dem er Jocies Hand fest drückte.

Cornelia die diese Entschlossenheit und diese Sicherheit bewunderte und in ihr keine Zweifel ließen, wandte den zauber auf Jocie, George und Fred.

Hermine war draußen bereits in Tränen ausgebrochen und Ginny versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Ginny ergriff die Hände von Hermine.

„Es wird alles gut, Cornelia ist die beste Heilerin auf der Welt und Fred und George sind bei ihr, du hast mir doch selbst erzählt wie sehr sich ihr zustand bei der Anwesenheit der zwei Chaoten verbesserte. Wir müssen nur an sie glauben. Sie ist stark."

Hermine konnte nur nicken und dankte im stillen Ginny für ihre Unterstützung, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie sehr ihr Jocie ans Herz gewachsen war.

4 Stunden später kam eine abgeschlagene Cornelia aus dem Zimmer, sofort sprangen Ginny und Hermine auf, die die ganze zeit auf die Tür gestarrt hatten.

„Sie ist außer Lebensgefahr" Sagte die Heilerin bevor fragen aufkamen.

Erleichtert seufzten die beiden Frauen.

„Ihr dürft gerne mit ins Zimmer kommen, ich hätte da noch einiges mit euch besprechen."

Als Ginny und Hermine ins Zimmer traten, sahen sie verwirrt zu den Zwillingen die erschöpft mit je einer Hand von Jocie in ihren Händen lag, mit den Kopf auf die liege lagen und schliefen.

„Was …" Wollte Ginny fragen.

„Setzt euch erst mal, ich erkläre euch alles. Der Zustand der Männer ist auch der Grund warum ich mit euch reden wollte, den die beiden können mir im Moment keine Auskunft geben."

„Auskunft?" Fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ich muss mehr über Jocies damaliges Leben erfahren. Aber nun setzt euch und dann erkläre ich euch alles."

Nun kamen Hermine und Ginny der Aufforderung nach und setzten sich etwas abseits von der liege, an die Sitzecke, Cornelia wollte für den Fall der Fälle lieber Anwesen sein und die drei im Blick behalten.

„Also es ist so, um Jocies Magie stabilisieren zu können musste ich einen Zauber anwenden der ihre Magie kaum angreift oder berührt und hätte ihr eigentlich meine Magie zuführen müssen, jedoch war die Chance das sie meine Magie ablehnt sehr hoch, weshalb Fred und George sich bereit erklärten ihre Magie zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Aber warum sollte ihre Magie besser helfen als ihre?" Fragte Hermine.

„Das ist ganz einfach, weil sie auch magische Wesen sind, zudem zu zweit und der Hauptgrund ist das sie Gefährten …"

„Aber sie wissen doch noch gar nicht wer …" Wollte Ginny protestieren.

„Sie waren sehr sicher und überzeugend." Unterbrach Cornelia sie.

„Aber …" Wollte Ginny nochmal ansetzen.

„Sie sind Gefährten." Nun wurde Hermine von den beiden anderen überrascht angesehen, als sie dies leise Äußerte und zu den dreien sah, ihr blick drückte Entschlossenheit aus.

„…" Nun war Ginny sprachlos.

„Natürlich werden wir gleich noch einen Test machen, die beiden haben mir erlaubt etwas von ihrem Blut zu nehmen, aber erst einmal wollte ich euch Bescheid sagen."

„Manchmal sind die beiden gar nicht so dumm wie sie immer tun. Auf die Idee ihre Magie zu nehmen wäre ich gar nicht gekommen." Meinte Hermine.

„Tja wie sonst sollten sie so einen tollen laden leiten und diese Sachen herstellen." Meinte Ginny keck und zwinkerte die nun wieder ihr zu gewandten Hermine zu.

„Stimmt." Und nun lächelte Hermine leicht.

In der Zwischenzeit, in der Ginny und Hermine miteinander sprachen, war Cornelia aufgestanden und hatte sich etwas Blut von den Männern abgezapft und reichte es einer Schwester, diese sollte einen Bindungspartnertest machen.

Als sie wieder kam wurde sie von Hermine angesprochen.

„Wir können also davon ausgehen, das sie ein magisches Wesen ist, warum wollen sie dann mehr über Jocie erfahren?"

„Das ist so, während ich ihre Magie untersuchte, konnte ich keine Barriere oder Bruchstücke davon finden. Ich hätte trotz des Ausbruchs ihrer Magie irgendetwas finden müssen, aber da war nichts, also muss es etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben, das ihre Magie blockiert war. Zum Glück hat sie sich noch nicht verwandelt, den auch das könnte noch tödlich enden, wenn sie bestimmte Voraussetzungen dazu braucht, auch das die Magie solange in ihr geruht hat und sie erst so spät erwacht könnte folgen haben."

„Was genau meinst du mit Voraussetzungen?" Fragte Ginny aber nicht Cornelia sondern Hermine antwortete ihr wieder etwas blasser.

„Es gibt manche Wesen da müssen die Eltern anwesend sein, wie bei Veelas."

„Aber ihre Eltern sind doch …" Stockte Ginny und wurde auch blass.

„Ja, sie sind Tod." Antwortete Hermine.

„Verstehe, das könnte Probleme geben, es wäre wirklich besser ihr erzählt mir, was ihr wisst, so kann ich ihr am besten helfen." Meinte Cornelia.

„Ist gut." Und Ginny nickte Hermine zu, diese holte tief Luft und begann.

„So weit wir wissen sind ihre Eltern beide bei einem Autounfall gestoben als sie 5 Jahre war, Jocie war zu dieser Zeit mit ihm Auto, hatte aber überlebt weil ihre Mutter sie geschützt hatte. So hatte Jocie 1 Stunde lang in den Armen ihrer toten Mutter gelegen, bis Mann sie heraus holen konnte.

Sie hatte kaum Verwandte und die von der Seite ihres Vaters wollten sie nicht, was Jocie auch zu spüren bekam.

Die Familie der Mutter war nicht aufzufinden.

Also kam sie in ein Heim, dort wurde sie aber von den Kindern gemieden, aufgrund der Angst von diesen vor ihr.

Sie wurde oft Adoptiert, aber immer wieder zurück gebracht und das obwohl sich Jocie tadellos benahm.

Im Heim wurde sie deshalb schikaniert.

So ging das bis Jocie 16 Jahre alt war und sie in einem betreuten Wohnen unterbrachte wurde.

Danach hat sie auch ein sehr einsames und vor allem zurück gezogenes Leben geführt."

„Das war sicher ein Trauma für Jocie und ich nehme auch an, das Jocie ihre Magie immer weiter blockierte nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern.

Die meisten Muggelkinder können die Magie um Magierkinder spüren, was oft zu angst führt.

Auch scheint es vereinzelte Vorfälle bei den Adoptiveltern gegeben zu haben.

Da sie ihre Magie aber nicht im Heim sichtbar gezeigt hat, hatte sie diese bereits nach dem Unfall fast vollständig blockiert. Sonst hätten wir davon erfahren."

„Aber wie kann das sein, das sie ihre Magie blockiert und das als 5-jährige."

„Bei magischen Wesen haben eine eigenständig denkende Magie in sich, in dem Alter. Diese Magie hat es für richtig empfunden sich selbst vorerst zu blockieren, vermutlich wegen der aufgebrachten Gefühle. Ich schätze aber eher es lag daran, das ihre Familie starb. Damit meine ich, das Jocie eine Art von Elb ist, diesen bedeutet die Familie alles.

Wenn ein Elb seine Familie verliert und keinen Verwandten in ihrer Nähe hat oder ihren Gefährten, stirbt sie langsam und qualvoll vor sich hin."

„So als wäre ihre Seele gestorben und der Körper vegetiert langsam dahin?"

„Richtig Ginny. Normalerweise, wäre diese Blockade irgendwann verschwunden, aber durch das erlebt und die Zurückweisungen der Kinder, wie auch erwachsenen, wurde diese immer wieder erneuert.

Bei Elbenkindern können sie aus dieser Lethargie geholt werden, wenn sie eine neue Familie als die ihre akzeptieren, aber das kam hier nie zustande.

Die Magie in ihren Innern hat die Entscheidung getroffen, sich selbst solange zu blockieren bis Jocie aufgrund dessen Sterben würde oder aber ihre Gefährten oder eine Familie finden würde.

Als ihre Gefährten in greifbare nähe rückten, begann die Magie vermutlich zu rebellieren um die Blockade zu lösen, ich gehe davon aus, das die Blockade bröckelte." Erklärte Cornelia.

„Und als Jocie das Gefühl hatte, das Fred und George sie nicht wollten, hat ihre Magie negativ darauf reagiert, weshalb sie Krank wurde?"

„JA genau Hermine. So muss es gewesen sein und ab da war der Bruch der Barriere nicht mehr aufzuhalten, nur ihre Magie zu beruhigen war möglich, durch ihre Gefährten.

Aber das ist alles nur theoretisch, genaueres Wissen wir erst wenn wir den Wesenstest bei Jocie machen können. Doch dieser ist erst möglich wenn sich sowohl Körper, Geist als auch Magie im Einklang befinden. Das wird erst in 2 bis 3 Tagen der Fall sein.

Nachdem wir wissen was sie ist, kann gegebenenfalls die Umwandlung eingeleitet werden, sollte sie wirklich ein Elb sein wird es reichen, wenn ihre Gefährten anwesend sind, es würde sicher auch helfen wenn Familienmitglieder der Gefährten dabei sind, wenn sie diese als Familie ansieht. Erst wenn die Umwandlung gelungen ist, wird ihre Magie sich Regenerieren und neu entstehen, damit wäre sie wieder vollständig und ein normales magisches Wesen, ohne irgendwelche Risiken."

„Das hört sich gut an." Gähnte Ginny.

„Ja, jetzt können wir nur abwarten." Stimmte Hermine zu, auch sie hatte ganz müde Augen.

„Genau und deshalb geht ihr nachhause und schlaft euch aus. Fred und George bekommen eine liege nah bei Jocie, dann wird alles gut." Sagte Cornelia fürsorglich.

Beide nickten und nach einen kurzen blick auf die friedlich schlafende Jocie und ihre Gefährten, gingen sie nachhause um Molly aufzuklären und dann im Bett zu verschwinden.

„Heilerin Cornelia." Wurde zaghaft an die Tür geklopft.

Als die Schwester herein trat, sah sie drei nebeneinandergelegten Betten in denen 2 Männer und in der Mitte eine Frau ruhig schliefen mit den Händen verbunden, sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihre Chefin, eingenickt auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe.

Lächelnd trat sie auf diese zu, legte den Bindungstest auf den Tisch neben ihrer Chefin und breitete eine Decke über diese aus.

Da die Schwester wusste, das ihre Chefin heute keinen Dienst mehr hatte, erschöpft war und auf jeden Fall hierbleiben würde, ließ sie diese Schlafen.

Es würde auch reichen, wenn die Heilerin den Test morgen erst sah, dachte die Schwester und trat leise hinaus.


	4. Chapter 4

ests

Es würde auch reichen, wenn die Heilerin den Test morgen erst sah, dachte die Schwester und trat leise hinaus.

Tests

Früh am morgen erwacht Cornelia, nachdem sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, erblickte sie Zwillinge und ihre Patientin, die noch schliefen, im Augenwinkel nahm sie etwas wahr.

Auf dem Tisch lag eine Pergamentrolle.

Da es sich bei Fred und George um ein Wesen handelte, brauchte der einzelne Trank nur jeweils 3 Tropfen von beiden und es gibt nur ein Ergebnis.

Vermutlich das Ergebnis der Zwillinge, dachte die Heilerin, griff danach und öffnete es.

Bindungspartnertest

Getestete Personen:

Fred und George Weasley

Zwillingsdämonen (Eine Seele)

Bindungspartner/in:

Jocie McHagen

(Wesen noch nicht bekannt. In Gefahr durch Barriere)

Kopfschüttelnd legte Cornelia den Test wieder auf den Tisch.

Hätten die Jungs sich nur nicht so geweigert den Test zu machen, dachte Cornelia, die von Ginny oft von ihrer Familie erzählt bekommen hatte und so auch die Sache mit Fred und George, da sich ihre kleine Schwester Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Einige Stunden später tauchten auch Ginny und Hermine wieder auf, doch als Cornelia ihr den Test zeigte, waren die beiden fuchsteufelswild, jedoch konnten sich die beiden nicht an den Jungs abreagieren, da diese immer noch schliefen, was sie laut Cornelia auch noch bis zum nächsten Morgen tun würden, da die Magieübertragung auch für die beiden Dämon und Gefährten von ihr sehr anstrengend war.

Trotz der Wut waren Ginny und Hermine aber auch erleichtert, es nun schwarz auf weiß zu haben, das die drei Gefährten waren.

Ginny nahm sich noch einen Tag frei und würde morgen wieder Arbeiten, da sie erst einmal nichts für Jocie tun konnte, auch Hermine fuhr nach Hause und ging ihren gewohnten Alltag nach.

Es verging eine Woche und in der Zeit wachten sowohl Fred, als auch George wieder auf.

Hermine und Ginny gingen Jocie oft Besuchen, diese wachte allerdings erst am letzten Tag der Woche auf.

Zuerst war Cornelia deswegen besorgt, aber als sie bemerkte, das es ihr immer besser ging, beruhigte sie sich, schließlich hatte Jocie viel durchgemacht und brauchte jetzt diese Ruhephase.

Verschlafen wachte Jocie auf und öffnete die Augen, zuerst nahm sie George wahr, dessen Gesicht sie vor sich sah, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ruhig, er schien zu schlafen. Als nächstes konnte sie seine Hand spüren die ihre umschlungen, aber auch ihre andere Hand wurde von etwas umschlungen, so wand Jocie ihren Kopf und erblickte Fred, auch dieser schien noch zu schlafen.

Verwirrt blinzelte und sah zur Decke, erst da bemerkte sie, das sie nicht zuhause war.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, die Hände um ihre ließen sie nicht los, sondern hielten sie noch bombenfest.

Durch diese tatschen noch mehr verwirrt, blickte sich Jocie nun um.

Sie war in einen weißen Raum, dort befanden sich die drei Betten, ein kleiner Tisch und eine Sitzecke, sowie ein Kleiderschrank und ein Nachttisch.

Sie wusste sofort wo sie war.

Und wieder bin ich im Krankenhaus, dachte sie und begann hektischer zu Atmen, sie mochte Krankenhäuser nicht, außerdem wollte sie niemanden sorgen bereiten, es ging ihr doch gut, sie musste gar nicht hier sein.

Weiter aufstehen konnte sie nicht, da die Zwillinge ihre Hände immer noch festhielten.

„Was ist den los?" Grummelte George.

„Warum ziehst du so an … Jocie?" Wurde Fred mit einem Schlag hellwach und blinzelte sie an.

Jocie hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie wollte nicht hier sein.

Nachdem auch sein Bruder George bemerkt hatte, das Jocie wach war und anfing zu hyperventilieren, setzte er sich auf und nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme.

„Es ist alles gut Jocie. Alles ist gut meine kleine Alice."

Immer wieder strich er über ihren Rücken, während er diese Worte wiederholte und wirklich Jocie beruhigte sich.

Eigentlich hätte die beiden jetzt eine Krankenschwester rufen müssen, aber sie wollten vorerst alleine mit Jocie reden.

Diese sah beide nun an.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Jocie.

„Du bist zusammen gebrochen." Antwortete Fred und da George bemerkte, das dieser nicht weiter Sprechen konnte nickte er sein Bruder zu und entschloss sich Jocie komplett aufzuklären.

„Jocie, es gibt da einiges was wir dir erzählen müssen, vermutlich wird es für dich sehr viel sein, aber ich bitte dich mir genau zuzuhören und mich nicht zu unterbrechen, zum Schluss kannst du gerne Fragen stellen."

Nachdem Jocie genickt hatte, begann George ihr alles zu Erzählen.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch, was Fred und ich dir über unseren Geburtstag erzählt haben, nun ist es so das wir die Erlaubnis haben, dir alles zu erzählen.

Es ist so … Fred und ich sind magische Wesen, Zwillingsdämonen, wir teilen uns eine Seele.

An unseren Geburtstag erwachte dieses Gen in uns, vorher hatten wir davon keine Ahnung und waren wir unsere gesamte Familie auch Zauberer.

Ein magisches Wesen zu sein bedeutet auch, das wir einen Gefährten haben, jemanden der nur für uns bestimmt ist, jedoch ist dieser Gefährte auch ein magisches Wesen.

Aus dem Grund vermuteten Fred und ich, das du nicht unsere Gefährtin bist, obwohl wir soviel für dich empfanden.

Dummerweise haben wir aus trotz, weil wir dich wollten, diesen Test der uns unseren Gefährten zeigt nicht gemacht, sonst hätten wir es schon vorher gewusst und das tut uns leid.

…

ich sollte dir aber vermutlich erst einmal erklären, was diese Sache mit dir zu tun hat und warum wir dir nun alles erzählen dürfen.

…

auch du bist ein magisches Wesen, wir wissen jedoch noch nicht welches, nur das du eine Art Elb bist.

Durch den Tod deiner Familie, was für Elben sehr wichtig ist, hat deine Magie sich in dir verschlossen, zuerst nicht ganz, aber doch genug.

Erst als du von anderen abgelehnt wurdest und keine neue Familie fandest, schloss sich die Barriere in dir ganz und wachtet darauf, das du entweder eine neue Familie findest oder aber deinen Gefährten.

Es ist so, ohne das Handeln deiner Magie, wärst du sofort gestorben, so aber hat sie dich solange am Leben gehalten, bist du deine Gefährten findest oder aber die Barriere dich tötet, den ein magisches Wesen kann nicht ewig ohne Magie leben.

Durch unsere nähe fing deine Magie an zu rebellieren und fing an sich langsam aufzulösen, durch unser dummes verhalten, unsere vermeintliche Ablehnung wurde der Riss sehr groß und deine Magie strömte unkontrolliert heraus und war nur zu kontrollieren, wenn wir in der Nähe waren, aber vor allem wenn wir dich berührten.

Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir deine Hände halten.

Unsere Schwester Ginny Arbeit hier in diesem magischen Krankenhaus, Hermine hatte die Vermutung, das du ein magisches Wesen bist und nach dem Test und deinen Zusammenbruch wurdest du hier her gebracht und deine Magie vorerst stabilisiert …"

„Du bist fast gestorben." Flüsterte Fred.

„… Den Test haben wir mittlerweile nachgeholt.

…

Du bist unsere Gefährtin, du gehörst zu uns, natürlich nur wenn du das noch willst.

Jedoch könnten wir alle ohne unseren Gefährten sterben und …" Erzählte George weiter, brach jedoch zum Schluss verlegen ab.

„Wir lieben dich." Kam es leise von Fred, er schien immer noch etwas abwesend.

„Ja und wir hoffen du kannst uns verzeihen. Wir … also …" Versuchte es George wieder als Fred verstummte.

„Sind deine Gefühle immer noch die gleichen?" Fragte Fred nun.

Alle beide sahen auf ihre Hände, sie hatten viel zu viel Angst vor der Ablehnung, nachdem was alles passiert war.

Zu Anfang der Erzählung waren Jocies Augen geweitet, dann wurden sie traurig, tränen bildeten sich und später hatte sie auch einige Tränen verloren die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Doch sie hörte bis zum Ende zu. Als beide jedoch verstummten und sie nicht ansahen, sie aber doch das Zittern in ihren Händen spürte, wollte sie einmal stark sein.

Jocie wischte sich mit ihren Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht, zog dabei Freds Hand mit, dieser sah aber immer noch nicht auf.

„Meine Gefühle haben sich nie geändert." Kam es nun fest und mit einer Kräftigen Stimme von Jocie.

Nun sahen beide überrascht auf.

„Du … du …" Stotterte Fred und George abwechselnd.

„Ja … ja ich will euch.

Ich liebe euch."

Strahlend umarmten die beiden Jocie stürmisch und fast wären sie aus dem Bett gefallen, aber George hatte schnell reagiert.

Lachend und weinend hingen sie sich in den Armen.

„Außerdem kann ich meinen Dideldum und Dideldei nicht alleine lassen." Kicherte Jocie.

„UNSERE Alice." kam es synchron von Fred und George.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und alle drei erstarrten.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt mir Bescheid sagen, wenn sie aufwacht?" Kam es nun wütend von Cornelia.

„Ja Mam." Kam es dreistimmig, Jocie hatte aus lauter Schreck einfach mit gesprochen.

Cornelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an ihr habt sie aufgeklärt."

„Jawohl Mam."

„Hört auf damit.

…

Hallo Jocie, mein Name ist Cornelia, ich bin deine Heilerin, die zwei Chaoten haben dich also schon aufgeklärt, hast du noch irgendwelche fragen."

„Was passiert jetzt?" Fragte Jocie noch ein wenig verschreckt.

„Zuerst einmal werden wir einen Test machen um heraus zu finden, was für ein magisches Wesen du bist. Dies konnten wir vorher noch nicht machen, obwohl deine Werte wieder stabil waren, weil ein magisches Wesen sein Einverständnis dafür geben muss, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Da du zwar noch nicht umgewandelt bist, aber deine Magie nun nicht mehr blockiert, zählst du schon als magisches Wesen.

Nachdem wir wissen was für ein Wesen du bist, müssen wir noch ein paar Tage warten, doch dann können wir oder du selber die Umwandlung einleiten, dafür musst du es schaffen mit deiner inneren Magie in Kontakt zu treten, man könnte auch sagen mit deinen inneren Wesen.

Nach deiner Umwandlung wirst du ein ganz normales magisches Wesen sein ohne irgendwelche Komplikation oder Nebenwirkungen, dafür ist deine Magie stabil genug, dann deiner Gefährten, so das die Umwandlung ohne Probleme vonstattengehen sollte.

Wir vermuten das du ein Elb bist, aber solltest du ein anderes Wesen sein, das sich nur mit der Anwesenheit seiner Familie umwandeln können, dann müsste wir die Umwandlung vorerst Stoppen bis wir wissen, wie wir das Lösen können, manchmal hilft es andere magische Wesen derselben Art dabei zu haben oder wenn du in der Familie deiner Gefährten auch deine eigene Familie siehst, auch könnten noch magische Verwandte von dir existieren.

Dies werden wir aber erst nach dem Test genau wissen.

Also gibst du mir deine Erlaubnis?"

Jocie konnte nur nicken, als das Thema auf ihre Familie kam, bekam sie sofort Tränen in den Augen und Fred und George gaben ihr halt.

So nahm Cornelia ihr etwas Blut ab, tröpfelte einige Tropfen in eine Phiole dem Wesenstrank, schüttelten ihn und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Jetzt müssen wir etwas warten."

Alle starrten gebannt auf den Trank, plötzlich leuchtete dieser auf und Cornelia ließ ein Pergament erscheinen, vorauf sie den Trank schüttete.

Sofort erschien die Schrift, brach aber nicht mitten drin ab, sondern vollendete sein Werk.

Cornelia las ihn kurz durch und reichte ihn mit einem kleinen grinsen Jocie.

Wesenstest

Getestete Person:

Jocie (Lúthien) McHagen

Wesen:

Amarelb

Fragend sah Jocie Cornelia an und gab den Test an die Zwillinge.

„Der Name in Klammern ist dein elbischer Name, er bedeutet ″Tochter der Blumen″ oder ″Zauberin″ und Amarelb, bedeutet Erdelb, amar ist auch elbisch und heißt Erde.

Du wirst also Fähigkeiten haben, mit denen du Pflanzen wachsen lassen kannst und so.

Über deine Umwandlung musst du dir also keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Verstehe. Vielen Dank."

Noch am selben Tag kam Hermine, die Jocie auch um den Hals fiel und vor Freude weinte.

Immer wieder sagte sie, das sie angst um diese hatte, das diese das nie wieder machen sollte und so weiter.

Irgendwann hatte sich Hermine beruhigt und bekam die Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt.

Hermine sollte aber nicht der einzige Gast an diesen Tag sein.

Seite 1 / 1 Schriftgröße: [xx] [xx] [xx]

Gespräche und Umwandlung

Hermine sollte aber nicht der einzige Gast an diesen Tag sein.

Gespräche und Umwandlung

Es war bereits früher Abend als es an der Krankenzimmertür von Jocie klopfte.

„Herein." Sprach Jocie und herein traten Ginny, Molly und Arthur.

„Mom, Dad." Sprachen die Zwillinge zweistimmig.

„Hallo Jungs. Hermine. Jocie wie geht es dir?" Sagte Molly und nahm alle in die Arme.

Jocie genoss die Umarmung und erwiderte sie.

„Hallo Fred, George, Hermine. Hallo Jocie."Grüßte Arthur.

„Hallo." Sagte auch Ginny.

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. Mir geht es schon viel besser, danke." Erwiderte Jocie.

„Ach Kindchen du kannst uns Molly und Arthur nennen. Es freut mich zu sehen, das es dir besser geht und wir freuen uns auch alle sehr, das du die Gefährten unserer zwei Chaoten bist." Sagte Molly und duldete keine Widerworte, Jocie nickte.

„Die beiden hatten nur noch Augen für dich, was ich gut verstehen kann, du bist eine überaus Sympathische junge Frau. Und es wäre wirklich schwer bis unmöglich gewesen, die beiden zu überreden, eine andere Gefährten zu erwählen."

„DAD." Maulten Fred und George.

„Was? Ist doch wahr." Meinte Ginny keck und alle lachten, auch Jocie, diese lehnte sich an ihre beiden Gefährten, was Molly nur noch mehr zum Strahlen brachte.

Eine weile unterhielten sich alle über dies und das, über das bisher geschehene und auch über die künftige Wandlung.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als sich Ginny zu ihrer Spätschicht verabschiedete, auch Arthur apparierte schon nachhause, so blieben nur noch Molly, Jocie, Hermine und die Zwillinge.

„Jungs? Wann wart ihr das letzte Mal Duschen?" Fragte Molly ihre Söhne.

„Äh …" Kam es von Fred.

„Los Abmarsch, die Heiler haben gesagt das es ok ist, wenn ihr Jocie eine weile alleine lasst." Erwiderte Molly.

„Wir sind ja auch noch da." Schaltete sich nun Hermine ein.

Nachdem Jocie den Jungs bestätigend zu genickt hatte, verschwanden diese ins Bad.

Einige Sekunden war es still in dem Krankenzimmer.

„Jocie, wie geht es dir mit der Situation und sei ehrlich." Fragte Molly was ihr schon lange auf der Zunge brannte.

„ … zu Anfang war ich etwas über fordert, aber nach dem ich verstanden hatte, das Fred und George zu mir gehören und mich auch lieben, war ich einfach nur glücklich. Jetzt bin ich allerdings etwas nervös wegen der Umwandlung." Erzählte Jocie.

„Das ist verständlich Kindchen, meine Söhne lieben dich wirklich über alles und ich bin froh das sie so einen herzensguten Menschen wie dich gefunden haben. Es tut mir leid, was du alles durch machen musstest, auch wegen meiner zwei Jungs, weil sie den Test nicht gemacht haben und …" Molly wurde von Jocie unterbrochen.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihn … äh … von dir, aber ich habe den beiden bereits verziehen, schließlich haben sie es nicht böse gemeint. Und ich bin froh das sie auch mich erwählt haben, obwohl sie vorher nicht wussten das wir Gefährten sind. Ich bin froh die beiden getroffen zu haben, auch bin ich froh Hermine und dich und deine Familie kennengelernt zu haben."

Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen und umarmte Jocie.

„Wir sind immer für dich da, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie."

Nun weinte auch Jocie und krallte sich in die Umarmung von Molly.

„Willkommen in der Familie mein Kind." Flüsterte Molly tränen erstickt und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Jocie dazugehörig. Sie fühlte Mollys liebe, die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihr Kind und sie wusste, diese liebe galt ihr.

Und Jocie nahm diese Liebe tief in sich auf, nahm sie an, akzeptierte sie und zum Schluss begann sie diese zu erwidern mit all ihren Gefühlen.

„Danke." Hauchte Jocie, drückte Molly noch einmal fest, bevor sie etwas Abstand nahm und sie mit überglücklich funkelnden Augen ansah.

„Ich danke dir … Mom." Das letzte Wort kam geflüstert von Jocie, doch Molly hatte es verstanden und ihre Augen strahlten mit Jocies um die Wette.

Molly erhob ihre Hand, wischte die Tränen von Jocies Wangen, strich ihr noch einmal darüber und löste sich von ihr. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und wischte nun auch ihre Tränen weg.

Jetzt kam Hermine auf Jocie zu, umarmte sie und flüsterte.

„Auch ich bin immer für dich da."

Jocie nickte, drückte sie und beide lösten sich wieder voneinander.

Nachdem sich auch Hermine wieder gesetzt hatte, traten Fred und George frisch geduscht wieder ins Zimmer.

Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden um, sahen die Tränenspuren bei allen dreien.

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte George nun besorgt wissen.

„Nichts." Kam es von Hermine.

„Nichts was euch Männer etwas angehen würde."

Nun sahen die beiden zu Jocie, diese schüttelte aber nur schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Das ist …

… so gemein." Kam es abwechselnd von den Twins.

Nun lachten die Frauen.

„Ich wurde nur in der Familie willkommen geheißen." Sagte nun Jocie, der die beiden leid taten, sah dabei aber Molly strahlend an.

„JOCIE." Tadelte Hermine Jocie schmunzelnd.

Diese zuckte nur grinsen mit ihren Schultern.

Nun verabschiedeten sich auch Molly und Hermine von den dreien.

„Wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich Jocie." Meinte Fred.

Jocie nickte.

Sie legten sich wieder in das dreier Bett, wie zuvor.

„Wir lieben dich." Kam es rechts und links von Jocie gehaucht.

„Ich liebe euch auch." Dabei sah sie beide abwechselnd an.

Zum Schluss traf ihr Blick George, dieser hatte Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Er legte eine Hand auf Jocies Wange, streichelte sie, bevor er sich vorbeugte, aber vor ihren Lippen stoppte.

Jocie hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, durch seine Verbindung konnte George spüren, das es für Fred in Ordnung war, das er der erste war.

Als auch Jocie ihre Verlegenheit ablegte und ihre Augen schloss, war es um George geschehen.

Vergessen war die Selbstbeherrschung und der Gedanke zu warten bis sie sich umgewandelt hatte und mit der Situation klar kam.

Plötzlich berührten sich die Lippen von George und Jocie und ein unschuldiger Kuss begann, in dem sich ihre Lippen aneinander liebkosten.

Nach einer Weile wurde der Kuss gelöst und eine lächelnde, sowie rot gewordene Jocie sah ihn an, küsste ihn noch mal kurz, bevor sie sich zu Fred umdrehte.

Dieser hatte ihren Blick gesehen und diese verführerischen, rot geschwollenen Lippen luden zum Küssen ein. Sofort legte er ihr eine Hand in den Nacken, zog sie zu sich und küsste Jocie leidenschaftlich, aber immer noch unschuldig.

Auch nach diesen Kuss, küsste sie Fred nochmal kurz, bevor sie es sich schließlich zwischen den beiden bequem machte und an ihnen gekuschelt sagte.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Kam es Synchron zurück.

Recht bald schliefen alle drei ein.

Jedoch bevor Jocie einschlief, dachte sie daran, das sie jetzt alles hatte, was sie je gewollt hatte.

Menschen die sie lieben, für sie da waren, eine Familie und das hatte sie in der Weasley Familie gefunden.

Zufrieden schlief sie ein.

Als sie bereits eine ganze Weile schlief, fing sie plötzlich an zu leuchten.

Fred und George bekamen dies gar nicht mit.

Jocie befand sich in einen dunklen Raum und sah sich um.

Auf einmal wurde es heller und sie erkannte einen Spielplatz, er war leer, doch nach genauerem hinschauen, entdeckte sie ein kleines Mädchen auf einer Schaukel.

Da niemand sonst da war, den sie fragen konnte, wo sie war, ging sie zu dem Mädchen.

Als sie näher kam und das Mädchen betrachtete, erkannte sie sich selbst, als sie 5 Jahre gewesen war.

Nun sah das Mädchen auf.

„Hallo

…

ich habe lange auf dich gewartet.

…

setzt dich doch."

Damit deutete das Mädchen auf die Schaukel neben ihr. Jocie zögerte kurz doch dann setzte sie sich.

„Hallo

…

wer bist du?" Fragte Jocie.

„Ich bin du." Antwortete das Mädchen.

„Und wo sind wir?" Wollte Jocie nun sich umsehend wissen.

„In dir." Kam es von der kleinen.

„Du hast auf mich gewartet? Warum?" Jocie verstand es noch nicht.

„Ich habe gewartet um zu dir zu werden." Kam die kryptische Antwort.

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich bin du

…

ich bin dein magischer Kern, ich habe mich in dir verschlossen, als unsere Eltern starben.

…

ich habe gewartet um zu dir zu werden, zu dem der du jetzt bist."

„Durch die Umwandlung." Hauchte Jocie.

„Ja, aber nur wenn du es willst. Hast du Angst?"

„Ein wenig. Wird es weh tun?"

„Nein, du wirst es gar nicht spüren und morgen früh wirst du dich nicht mal an unser Gespräch erinnern."

„Was? Aber warum, ich will dich nicht vergessen."

„Das wirst du auch nicht, den ich bin du."

„…"

„Bist du Glücklich?"

„Nein, wir sind es." Sagte Jocie stand auf, nahm die Hände ihres vergangenen Ichs, ihres magischen Kerns und zog sie auf die Beine und in ihre Arme.

„Ich hab uns lieb." Hauchte Jocie, das Mädchen drückend in den Armen, welches sich weinend vor Freude, an ihr festkrallte und die Umarmung erwiderte.

Alles wurde Schwarz.

Mit dem letzten beiden Sätzen und der Umarmung hatte Jocie die Umwandlung ausgelöst.

Im Schlaf begann sich Jocie umzuwandeln, ohne Fred und George zu wecken.

Ihr Körper streckte sich noch wenige Zentimeter, ihre Ohren wurden Spitz, ihre Haut bekam die Farbe und das Aussehen einer Porzellanpuppe, ihre Lippen wurden noch etwas voller, ihre Haare länger und Braun, sowie zog sich eine vereinzelte dunkelgrüne Strähne durchs Haar.

Sie bekam eine noch etwas zierlichere Gestalt und dann endete die Umwandlung.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schauten Fred und George sie entgeistert an.

„Was ist?"

„Du … Du …" Stotterte Fred und George.

Kurz huschte eine Erinnerung vor ihren geistigen Augen, zuerst war sie verwirrt, da ihr Ich gesagt hatte, sie würde sich nicht daran erinnern können, dann begann sie zu lächelnd.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht erinnern können, aber wir.

Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett Richtung Bad, bevor sie da ankam, drehte sie sich zu Fred und George.

„Was den ich habe mich nur gewandelt. Entschuldigt, ich gehe mich mal eben inspizieren." Lachend wegen der Gesichter, von ihren Gefährten, tapste sie ins Bad und sah sich ihr neues Ich an.

Auch Cornelia war überrascht, als sie später zu den dreien kam.

So erzählte Jocie ihnen, was geschehen war und alle schienen viel erleichterter zu sein.

Noch ein Tag sollte Jocie zur Beobachtung bleiben, doch durch das ständige Quengeln von Fred und George, das Cornelia auf die Nerven ging, entließ sie diese bereits am Abend.

„Ginny?"

„Ja Chefin."

„Ich will deine nervenden Brüder nie wieder hier sehen."

Ginny kicherte.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen, spätestens bei dem ersten Baby, werden sie wieder hier auftauchen."

„Oh bitte nicht." Stöhnte Cornelia und machte für heute Feierabend

Jocie, Fred und George machten sich einen gemütlichen Abend zuhause, am nächsten Tag würde Familien Besuch kommen um Jocies neues aussehen zu betrachten.

Jocie war in ihren Leben noch nie so glücklich und im Stillen dachte sie an ihre Eltern.

„Ich danke euch für alles. Macht euch keine Sorgen, nun bin ich nicht mehr allein."

Dabei schaute sie zu den Sternenhimmel.

„Jocie, komm wieder ins Bett, da draußen ist es zu kalt." Nuschelte ein halb wacher George.

Danach trat Jocie von dem Balkon und stieg wieder zu ihnen ins Bett.

„Alles ok?" Fragte Fred.

„Es könnte nicht besser sein." Antwortete Jocie an die beiden gekuschelt und war kurz darauf wieder im Land der träume.

ilog

Epilog

„Ah … uff … hechel." Kam von Jocie.

„OH mein Gott.

…

Oh mein Gott.

…

Bald ist es da.

…

Wie lange noch?

…

Schatz tut es sehr weh?

…

Cornelia tue doch was." Kam es abwechselnd und hektisch von den Zwillingen, die herum liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner. Abwechselnd zu ihrer Frau gingen, um ihr Trost und Unterstützung zu spenden und dann zu Cornelia, um zu schauen, wie weit es schon ist und diese zu nerven.

„Fred und George ihr nervt, wenn ihr nicht sofort still seit und euch ruhig hinsetzt schmeiße ich euch raus." Kam es genervt von Cornelia.

Beide reagierten gar nicht auf das gesagte da sie es vor lauter Hektik nicht mit bekamen.

Plötzlich begannen Fred und George in der Luft zu schweben, die Tür öffnete sich und beide wurden hinaus befördert und die Tür knallte zu.

Draußen saß bereits die ganze Familie Weasley, alle schmunzelten vor Schadenfreude, während die Zwillinge sich nur verdutzt ansahen. Charlie wollte gerade etwas sagen.

„Haltet die Klappe." Sagte George und das Schmunzeln der anderen wurde zu einem grinsen und von den Frauen zu einem kichern.

Nachdem Schockmoment versuchten die Twins wieder hinein zu gelangen, als das nicht funktionierte, liefen sie vor der Tür auf und ab, was ein kollektives Stöhnen der anderen hervor rief.

„Wow Jocie deine Magie strotzt ja nur so." Meinte Cornelia erstaunt.

„Das ist nicht nur meine Magie Cornelia." Kam es lächelnd von Jocie.

„Die Zwillinge sind echt unmöglich, die tun ja so als wäre das ihre erste Geburt." Antwortete Cornelia, die zu einer guten Freundin geworden war, genervt.

Das brachte Jocie zum Kichern.

„Oh man dauert das noch lange Cornelia?"

Diese sah sie mahnend an.

Nun begann die andere Frau in diesem Raum zu sprechen, sie saß an Jocies Seite.

„Ganz ruhig, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ich kann es spüren."

„Danke Mithrellas."

Die jung scheinende grazile Frau mit ihren 234 Jahren drückte versichernd Jocies Hand, ihre bodenlangen schwarzen Haare kitzelten Jocies Nase, als sich Mithrellas vorbeugt und ihre Stirn küsste.

Dankbar sah Jocie diese Frau in die ungewöhnlichen lilafarbenen Augen, da der Kuss ihr etwas den Schmerz genommen hatte.

„PRESSEN." Kam es nun Cornelia.

„Ah …" Presste Jocie.

Nun erscheint ein neues Leben, dachte Jocie und tauchte in ihre Gedankenwelt ab.

Jocie dachte daran, was ihr alles wieder fahren war und daran wie es nachdem Krankenhausaufenthalt mit Fred und George weiter ging.

Sie hatten sich eine Weile zurück gezogen, wurden auch intim, aber den letzten Schritt hoben Sie sich bis zu ihrer Hochzeitsnacht auf, welche nicht ganz 1 Monat später stattfand und zu ihren missfallen Riesengroß mit der gesamten Familie Weasley gefeiert wurde und wenn sie meinte alle, dann meinte sie alle.

Sie dachte daran wie sie diese für sie fremde Welt der Magie entdeckte.

Der erste Tag in der Winkelgasse, die Zauberei, das beste war noch immer der erste Flug auf dem Besen gewesen.

Recht schnell wurde sie vom Ministerium vorgeladen um sich anzumelden, Fred und George hatten sie zum Glück begleitet, sonst hätte sie nie den weg gefunden.

Dort hatte sie auch die Bekanntschaft andere Elben gemacht, diese hatten ihr versprochen sich umzuhören, ob es noch verwandte von ihr gab.

Es dauerte zwei ganze Monate als sie Post von ihren entfernten Verwandten bekam, diese luden sie zu sich ins Elbenreich ein.

Ihre Verwandten erzählten ihr, das diese nichts von ihr gewusst hatten.

Da ihre Mutter die Elbenwelt verlassen und den Kontakt gänzlich abgebrochen hatte

Dort wurde ihr erzählt, das ihre Mutter halb Mensch halb Elb war.

Ihre Großmutter war bei einen Ausflug in die Menschenwelt vergewaltigt worden, dabei wurde diese schwanger, weil Elben aber das Leben schätzten, war es ihrer Großmutter nicht erlaubt abzutreiben, einige Monate jedoch nach der Geburt verstarb sie.

Ihre Mutter lebte friedlich in der Elbenwelt, sie wurde nie anders behandelt als die anderen und doch kam das Menschen Gen zum Vorschein.

Elben wussten, das jeder einen Gefährten hatte und diesen später lieben und Heiraten würden.

Ihre Mutter war da jedoch anderer Ansicht, Sie Verstand nicht das man seinen Gefährten schon von Geburt an liebte, sie wollte jedoch keine, wie Sie es nannte arrangierte Ehe, sondern aus Liebe heiraten.

Also machte Sie sich auf in die Menschenwelt und verliebte sich dort.

Ihre Mutter lebte seitdem mit ständigen Schmerzen.

Jocie hatte gewusst das ihre Mutter Herzkrank war und wusste jetzt auch warum, Sie hatte sich gegen ihre Gefährten entschieden und da in ihren Genen auch menschliches Blut floss, starb Sie nicht.

Lieber lebte Sie in Schmerzen, als in etwas hinein gezwungen zu werden. Sie liebte diesen Menschen, Jocies Vater wirklich und war auch glücklich mit ihm, aber das war der Grund, warum sich Elben in ihre Welt zurück ziehen und sich nicht mit Menschen kreuzen.

Jocie konnte sowohl ihre Mutter als auch die Elben verstehen.

Nur hin und wieder besuchte Jocie die Elbenwelt ihre entfernten verwandten, dort lernte sie auch Mithrellas kennen und fand in ihr eine gute Freundin.

Ihre Verwandten halfen ihr ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren, als Sie dies geschafft hatte überlegte Jocie was Sie jetzt tun wollte, schließlich wollte Sie such Geld verdienen und etwas machen, aber auch für ihre zukünftigen Kinder da sein.

Mit Fred und George hatte Sie sich beratschlagt und so kamen Sie auf den Beruf Floristin, etwas was mit ihren Kräften ideal war. Ihren Beruf erlernte Jocie bei Mithrellas und führte ihn von zuhause aus. Sie bekam Hilfe von ihren Kindern, sei es auf elbische Art, wie ihr ältester Sohn, welcher 2 Jahre nach der Hochzeit geboren wurde und in wenigen Monaten schon in die elbische Schule, so wie die zaubere nach Hogwarts kamen, ging oder wie die 3 Jahre jüngeren Zwillingsschwestern, mit Dämonischenfahigkeiten auf Muggelweise.

Das Geschäft lief gut und Sie war glücklich mit ihrer neuen Familie, mit ihrer alten und neu entdeckten Familie und mit ihrer ganz eigenen kleinen Familie, welche in diesem Augenblick Zuwachs bekam.

„Wuäh …" Schrie ein Baby und holte Jocie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Nachdem das Baby gesäubert wurde, nahm Jocie es entgegen.

„Es ist ein Junge und es hat sowohl dämonische als auch elbische Kräfte." Sagte Mithrellas nachdem Sie über den Kopf des Babys gestreichelt hatte.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Kind mit rein menschlichen Genen." Lachte Jocie und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn.

„Du weißt doch, dass das mit diesen Dominaten magischen Genen nicht möglich ist." Sagte Cornelia.

„Ach Cornelia du weißt doch, bei uns ist alles möglich." Meinte Jocie und öffnete mittels Magie die Tür.

„Stimmt die Zwillinge kriegen alles fertig." Antwortete Cornelia und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was ist mit uns?" Wurde zweistimmig gefragt.

„Nichts Jungs, nichts. Und nun geht euren Sohn begrüßen." Sagte Cornelia während Sie raus zu der restlichen Familie ging und Ihnen das Ergebnis der Geburt mitteilte.

Fred und George, sowie ihre 3 Kinder stürmten auf Jocie und das neue Familienmitglied zu und redet laut durcheinander auf Jocie und den kleinen ein.

Das Baby fing anzuschreien, es war im wohl zu laut.

„Tja kleiner, damit wirst du wohl Leben müssen.

…

Willkommen in der Familie." Wurde abwechselnd gesprochen, bekam einen Kuss von seinen Vätern und sofort war er ruhig.

„Er wird wohl ein Papa Kind." Lachte Jocie.

„Na wenigstens einer." Grinsten die Twins.

Links und rechts von Jocie und dem kleinen in ihren Armen saß eines ihrer Kinder und stand jeweils einer ihrer Männer, Sie war einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden.

Ihre Familie.

Ende


End file.
